


Fódlan Alternative Goddess Tower Conversations

by digitaldreams



Series: Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fódlan Alternative, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), I am excited, Other, alternative goddess tower conversations, fun moments for the millennium ball, takes place during chapter nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 26,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: A compilation book for the Goddess Tower conversations from Chapter Nine of Fódlan Alternative. Will include 51 different conversations
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Seraphine

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite unexpected, huh?
> 
> I was thinking on it, and I realized that I would never be able to throw in all of the Goddess Tower conversations into the main story, even if I divided it up by house, since we would be averaging at 13-14 conversations between the three versions. That would be far too long and difficult to navigate in an already long chapter with some exploration, the White Heron Cup, Millennium Ball, and battle segment. Instead, I'm going to be putting them all here for easy access.
> 
> I'm starting these early (since as of right now, I'm working on it before I start writing chapter eight but before chapter six starts being posted) because I know it will take a while. These aren't going to really have a set schedule since I don't think they need one, but I might put one in place later on.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Digital

_ You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, Seraphine materializes. _

**Seraphine:** Nobody is here… I guess we’re going to be getting the space we wanted.

_ You nod and stand near a window, looking out over the courtyard. _

**Seraphine:** It’s so funny to think about how much your life has changed in all this time. It wasn’t all that long ago that we were wandering around without memories, and now, we’ve made so many memories… 

_ You smile to yourself softly at the memory of all that has happened. _

**Seraphine:** I’m proud of you, kiddo. When I first woke you up, I never would have expected you to be capable of this. 

_ You frown in her direction. _

**Seraphine:** I’m not trying to be mean to you or anything. I think that it’s impressive that you’ve come so far. 

_ You look down. _

**Seraphine:** You didn’t know much of anything at the time, but here you are, teaching a bunch of students how to fight. I’m glad that memory didn’t get erased along with everything else.

_ You tell her You are thankful for that much. _

**Seraphine:** Hey, Professor… I feel like I don’t get the chance to talk to you about our relationship as much as I would like.

_ You ask what she means. _

**Seraphine:** Well, I live inside your head, but we still don’t get to talk much about what we think of each other. Most of the time, it’s all business, and when it’s not, I don’t think the time is right.

_ You say the time is right then. _

**Seraphine:** I see that… The sky is starry without a cloud in sight. It’s quiet up here. Nothing is going to interrupt us… I might as well take advantage of it.

_ You nod. _

**Seraphine:** I’m happy that I’m in your head of all people. I mean, I haven’t had the chance to interact with anyone else before, but I’m still appreciative. You’re a great person to be able to interact with. 

_ You feel your cheeks get warm. _

**Seraphine:** Aw, aren’t you flustered? Even so, it’s true. I’m not lying to you about this. I don’t think I would be able to hide how I feel about something so serious. I owe you a lot for listening to me and giving me a voice when the world decided I didn’t deserve one.

_ You tell her You appreciate her as well. _

**Seraphine:** Nothing is ever going to tear us apart as long as I’m around here to stop it! One of these days, maybe I’ll be able to make myself physical to fight alongside you… I can only hope so, even if it seems impossible.

_ You say You will help her see this goal through to the end. _

**Seraphine:** I knew you would say that… But in the meantime, I’m glad to be able to talk to you. In fact, I’d be content staying just like this forever…

_ You nod, closing your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seraphine time! 
> 
> Consider this a Chrismas (yes no T one of the lords is named Chris sh) gift since it's coming out on 12/25. I don't know who I'll be doing next, but for now, you get the option if you don't invite anybody to the Goddess Tower or decide to go alone. Seraphine shows up since you can't go along so long as Not Sothis(TM) is in the back of your head.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Digital


	2. Chris

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Chris standing by herself. You say hello._

**Chris:** Ack-! O-Oh, hello, Professor... You startled me there for a moment.

_You ask what has her so lost in thought._

**Chris:** I-I don't know... A lot of things. I know that this is supposed to be a happy night, but I can't help my worrying... It means the year is getting closer to over. It means we'll all have to go back home, and who knows if we'll ever see each other again?

_You assure her that they should be able to stay in contact._

**Chris:** It's... It's a lot more complicated than that... You already met my father this year. You know just as well as I do that he's not a pleasant man. After this year is over, it's back to being locked away like a trophy for me. That's all he's ever thought of me as: a symbol of pride that the Faixnoye family finally bore a child with a Major Crest. It's sickening.

_You ask if there is any way for her to get away from it._

**Chris:** I'm afraid not... As much as I hate to admit it, this is the first and last year of freedom for me. I want to enjoy tonight to the fullest, but it feels like the future is an impending cloud of anxiety threatening to smother me to death. 

_You tell her that she will surely find a way to escape her father one day._

**Chris:** I hope so... It's a combination of him and the man he wants me to marry. He's Polly's older brother. I don't like him much either since he's just like my father. The resemblance is practically uncanny as far as personality is concerned.

_You say that You will stand by her regardless of what happens with them._

**Chris:** Wait... Do you really mean that? 

_You nod._

**Chris:** That's not something I ever expected to hear. There are a lot of people who dislike me by association because of who my father is, and I can't blame them. I hate the part of me that shares blood with him. Plus, there are those who think people with nobles and Crests are bad, which they're not entirely wrong about, but I don't particularly like either of those categories either... Then, you take into account that I'm an awkward mess who constantly trips over herself and doesn't understand human interaction. I think you get the point. It's hard for me to make friends.

_You say that You are happy to be around her._

**Chris:** Thank you... I guess I should return to the celebration. Maybe I can drown my constant anxiety in the festivities... Not literally drown. I can't swim and would die before my nerves did. Then again, that might not... Excuse my rambling, Professor. I'll be on my way. 

_You nod._

**Chris:** Just... Do me a favor and keep this between us, okay? I mean, if you want to... I don't want to pressure you into anything...

_You tell her that would be no issue._

**Chris:** Great... Thank you. Um... Bye.

_Chris scurries out of the Goddess Tower quickly. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Alternative for giving me the chance to write a character that has the ideals of Edelgard but the personality of Bernadetta since that is the weirdest combination (especially on a lord), but it works in a weird way, and I love that.
> 
> -Digital


	3. Polly

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Polly standing by herself. You say hello._

**Polly:** Hello, Professor.

_You ask what has her up here at this time._

**Polly:** Just... Thinking. Everybody is having a fun time down there, but I need a minute to go through everything that's happened as of late.

_You nod your understanding._

**Polly:** So much has been going on these past few months... In fact, ever since arriving here, it's been nonstop action. Granted, I'm not complaining about that, but it can get to be a bit much after a while... It's hard to believe this is the first step of the rest of our lives.

_You nod._

**Polly:** It really shows how strong all of us students are. We've all managed to power through this without any issues. We've shown how strong we are and come out on top each time. Malice might be strong, but we're showing how we're more powerful than they could ever hope to be. It... It's shown me a side of myself I didn't know I had.

_You ask what she means by that._

**Polly:** Growing up, I was around my brother a lot. He was always horrible to me and everyone else around him, like our sister, to pick a random example. He never seemed to know when to quit... Even now, his behavior is impacting me, as much as I hate to admit it.

_You say that You are sorry she had to go through that._

**Polly:** It's no big deal... I'm fine now. Granted, I'll have to go back to him after all this is over, but I think I'll be able to face him differently. He never would have been able to go through all of this. He's a pathetic windbag known for mistreating others. He wouldn't have lasted a day under all this pressure... For how much he went on and on about being better than me and everyone else, he sure didn't live up to his own words. 

_You tell her You are proud of her for rising above him._

**Polly:** Thanks, Professor... I don't think I would be in this situation if not for you. In fact, I know I would be living a different life if I hadn't been influenced by you. You and everyone else here... You've shown me that I don't need to stay the way I have been all my life. There's more out there than the suffering I grew up knowing... Thank you for showing me that. I know it's a lesson I should have learned sooner, but I'm happy it finally got rammed in my thick skill.

_You say You are glad to have helped her._

**Polly:** I'm happy you were there to help me too... I should get back to the party. Chris is probably wondering where I am. She gets anxious in these situations, and I'm usually the best person to relax her. Until we meet again, Professor.

_You watch as Polly leaves the Goddess Tower. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet tarts are good
> 
> -Digital


	4. Florence

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Florence standing by herself. You say hello._

**Florence:** Hey, Professor! What brings you here?

_You say that You wanted a moment of quiet._

**Florence:** I get that. I needed one too... I've been thinking a lot, especially with the arrival of this party.

_You ask what she has been thinking about._

**Florence:** Mostly stuff about my Crest. I mean, I didn't know I had it up until this year happened, and we all know how that situation turned out. Now, my life has changed forever, and I don't know what to do about it.

_You question her about if there is anything You can do to help._

**Florence:** I don't think anybody can help me out of this one, to be perfectly honest... I mean, I'm going to have to find out what to do on my own. That's not a bad thing though. I'm more than capable of figuring out what the plan is going to be. 

_You nod._

**Florence:** I must say though... I'm really thankful we're having this party here though. I mean, it's a great chance to just let loose and have fun. Personal issues like Crests don't matter as much anymore. Now, it's just about having fun, and I'm happy to ignore the past in favor of having a good time. 

_You say that You feel the same._

**Florence:** For one night, I'm allowed to be somebody other than Florence. I don't need to be that weird girl who was kidnapped by weird mages because she had a secret Crest nobody knew about. Instead, I'm just a girl who wants to have a good time. Does that make any sense? 

_You nod._

**Florence:** I guess it just matters to me that there's no negative association there... I never thought I would need to think about that stuff, but here we are. This school year sure has shown me a lot of things about myself I never could have known about. Granted, I'm not objecting to that, but I still don't know how I'm going to handle it.

_You tell her that You are sure she will figure it out soon enough._

**Florence:** I sure as hell hope so! There's only so much uncertainty I can handle at once... I'm not going to think about the future tonight. I know Malice is an issue and all that, but I don't think they're a concern tonight. Right now, I'm focused on having a good time for the first time in ages. It's been far too long.

_You tell her it is the least she deserves._

**Florence:** I'm glad you agree. Speaking of the party though, I want to get back to it. I'll see you later, Professor. Don't spend too much of the night up here, or you'll miss out on all the fun.

_Florence leaves the Goddess Tower, and You watch her go. After she is gone, You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the pace I'm going these are going to be done tomorrow holy crap
> 
> -Digital


	5. Zelhira

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Zelhira standing by herself. You say hello._

**Zelhira:** Greetings, Professor... I didn't realize I would be having company up here.

_You say You needed some peace from the chaos of the party._

**Zelhira:** Understandable. I feel much the same, actually. I like having people here at the monastery, but it can be a bit much given all the expectations thrust upon us...

_You nod. Zelhira pauses before speaking._

**Zelhira:** Professor... You don't know where you were born, yes?

_You shake your head._

**Zelhira:** It's because of your amnesia... Well, I don't know where I come from either. I don't think I'm from Fódlan though. Take a look at my skin and how pale I am... It looks like I have Dagdan heritage somewhere, but... I don't know for sure.

_You ask why she is bringing this up._

**Zelhira:** I just... I don't know. I've been thinking tonight about how this celebration is. People from everywhere have come together, and... It makes me wonder where I could have come from before coming here. I can't say I know much about my parents since I never met them... Who knows what their situation could have been?

_You question as to if she ever wants to find out._

**Zelhira:** That's the thing... I don't know. Should I let the pasts of people I've never met dictate who I will become, or should I press on with my life not knowing the truth? There are some secrets that are best kept hidden from people... I can't help but wonder if this is one of them. 

_You tell her You cannot answer that question for her._

**Zelhira:** Nobody can... I'm the only one who can decide what to do on the matter, but I don't know what to do about it... I want to know where I come from, but how will the answers impact me?

_You say that she will still be the same Zelhira regardless of what she finds out._

**Zelhira:** I suppose that's true... I may not be sure of where I come from, but I do know that this new knowledge won't suddenly change me into a completely different person.

_You tell Zelhira you would be happy to help her search for the truth she seeks._

**Zelhira:** I appreciate the offer, Professor... I don't know for sure what I'll do in response. Perhaps I'll need some time to think on it... If I'm meant to find out, I'm sure I will one day. If not, the world will not reveal its answers to me. Only time will tell what the answer is.

_You nod, commenting on her restraint._

**Zelhira:** I'll leave it up to the universe for now since I don't know what choice is for the best... Thank you for listening to my rambles, Professor. I have places to be down in the party, so I'm going to get going. Until we meet again.

_Zelhira bows to You before leaving the room._ _You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do all of these have existential questions and character growth
> 
> -Digital


	6. Hegias

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Hegias standing by himself. He seems to be thinking about something. You say hello._

**Hegias:** Um... Greetings, Professor.

_You ask what has Hegias so lost in thought._

**Hegias:** I don't know... A lot has happened these past few months since I came to the Officers Academy. I was so used to fighting only for sport, but now... There's something else to fight for. Peace. People I care about... It's so strange.

_You nod._

**Hegias:** Plus... I don't really know how to phrase this, but... I'm thinking a little bit about the people who can't be here with us tonight.

_You question what he means by that._

**Hegias:** People from all over the continent have gathered in the same place for this celebration of a thousand years of history, and yet... There are so many people here who aren't able to come along. 

_You ask who he means._

**Hegias:** Those cast out by society... Those thought of as impure or untouchable... Those who aren't included due to their race, homeland, social status... We've brought a lot of people together tonight despite these boundaries, but it's sometimes still important to think about the people who aren't here with us to celebrate.

_You agree with him._

**Hegias:** By all accounts, I shouldn't be here... There are countless reasons I shouldn't be at this party tonight. I wasn't even supposed to come here to the Officers Academy, but I got lucky. Fate decided to step in my favor, and it brought me here, even if I shouldn't be here by any stretch of the imagination.

_You inquire as to why he shouldn't be there._

**Hegias:** For one, I'm a tournament fighter. I wouldn't call people like that high-class. I'm far from what somebody would want a student of the Officers Academy to be like... I don't know. It just gets me thinking. If I'm not supposed to be here... It's hard to find a way to enjoy yourself. I feel out of place in a way.

_You tell Hegias that he does belong at the Officers Academy, as he wouldn't be there if he wasn't meant to be there._

**Hegias:** I guess that's true... Fate, the goddess, chance... One of them brought me here, and who am I to ignore a call from a high power like that? Mortals can't exactly fight against something like that, even if it seems as if we should... 

_You say he should try to enjoy the party while it is still going on._

**Hegias:** Yeah... You have a point there. I'm going to head back there and see if I can have a good time. I'll see you later, Professor... Thank you again for talking to me.

_You tell him it was no issue._

**Hegias:** Humble like always... Until next we meet.

_Hegias leaves the Goddess Tower. You watch as he departs. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hegias' conversation is probably one of the prime examples of 'this will make more sense after time skip', but I can't say why yet since it's going to be an epic twist that knocks your socks off.
> 
> -Digital


	7. Callisto

**Callisto**

_ You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Callisto standing by herself. You say hello. _

**Callisto:** Hey there, Professor.

_ You ask why she is up in the Goddess Tower instead of enjoying the party. _

**Callisto:** Well... I don't really want to be down there right now. They've been trying to keep alcohol away from most people at this celebration, but it hasn't entirely been successful. The students might not have gotten their hands on any of it, but some older people have... Including disgusting knights... Yuck.

_ You question as to if she is alright, as her voice is filled with distaste. _

**Callisto:** Alright? No... Not really. When I was fifteen, I was treated really badly by some older men, and I haven't been able to look at some people like that since. If I get bad vibes from them, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I was invited here to the Officers Academy for my fighting skills, even if most of them were obtained from beating the stuffing out of older men like that.

_ You nod. _

**Callisto:** I was finally starting to get comfortable in my own skin again after all this time, but... Then some people just had to ruin it. I can't say all that much about it since this is meant to be a merry setting, but... I want to scream and punch somebody all over until they collapse in pain! 

_ You tell her that her feelings of disgust towards those men is valid. _

**Callisto:** Thank you for saying that... It's funny. For how confident I act, it's always been a show. I'm a performer by nature... I've learned how to hide things, lie, and act like nobody's business. In truth, I'm far from self-assured. I get too much criticism, and part of me shatters to pieces inside. An older man looks at me wrong, and I want to rip my own skin off.

_ You say feeling such is natural after what she has gone through. _

**Callisto:** Even if it is natural, I still don't know what to think about it... Why do I let what other people think impact me so much?

_ You tell her it is because she performs, and therefore, getting the approval of an audience is her job. _

**Callisto:** Yeah... My stage presence has turned me into a shell of who I am. It seems like I'm always wearing a mask... It's funny how habits on the stage can transfer to negative behavior off the stage as well... 

_ You tell Callisto that if she ever needs something from You that You are there for her. _

**Callisto:** Thank you for that, Professor... I'm going to try and go back down there now that I've calmed down a little, but if I get expelled for beating up a knight, you know what happened... I'll see you after this is all over. Goodbye.

_ You watch Callisto leave the room. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so that we're clear I love Callisto


	8. Tuncay

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Tuncay standing alone. You say hello._

**Tuncay:** Hey, Professor. 

_You ask why they are up here._

**Tuncay:** I needed some peace for a little bit. It just gets overwhelming at times. 

_You nod your agreement._

**Tuncay:** This party is something a lot of the people back home would enjoy... I wish they could be here to see it.

_You ask why the party reminds Tuncay of their home._

**Tuncay:** Everybody back there has always enjoyed making merry in pleasant times. Of course, we don't usually have as many people from outside the village, which makes it pretty different from this... In fact, my town isn't on any maps.

_You question how Tuncay found their way here if that was the case._

**Tuncay:** Some knights of Adrestia got lucky and stumbled upon it. From there, they dragged me away here with the promise of a bright future if I served for five years in the Adrestian army. I haven't had the time to visit my home since, so I guess I'm getting a bit homesick.

_You say that is understandable._

**Tuncay:** Everybody I grew up with would love this celebration. Parties back there were always a ton of fun. In fact, this one pales in comparison to the traditional parties back where I'm from. 

_You tell Tuncay that You would love to go back with them to their village._

**Tuncay:** I would be happy to bring you along. I get the feeling everybody there would like you. You don't treat anybody as worth more or less depending on status or Crest. Nobody back home likes nobles that much due to the fixation on money and title. You're a nice, good example of that though.

_You thank Tuncay for the compliment._

**Tuncay:** No problem... I know that the people where I'm from probably wouldn't be as accepted here since we're so different from everyone else. However, I like to think that one day, that won't be a concern. Maybe we can toss that issue in the trash along with power struggles over Crests. I'd love to see them branch out and make new lives for themselves without the restriction of a single place.

_You nod._

**Tuncay:** Comfort zones are cool and all, but when staying in one village all your life is your comfort zone, perhaps it's time to step out of it... They might not feel ready yet, but I'm supposed to have plenty of opportunities after graduating from this place. I'm going to use them to give my village more freedom or die trying.

_You commend Tuncay's dedication._

**Tuncay:** Thanks, Professor... I'm going to head back now. I can't help but wonder if the other students have found a way to get into the alcohol yet, and there's no way to find out if I'm not there. We should talk like this again sometime. See you around.

_You watch as Tuncay leaves, and You wave to them. After they are gone, You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuncay good
> 
> Tuncay very good
> 
> -Digital


	9. Aquillus

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Aquillus standing by himself. You say hello._

**Aquillus:** Hello, Professor. I didn't expect to see you here.

_You say the same in return._

**Aquillus:** What can I say? Sometimes, I can surprise people... 

_You notice he is looking out the window and wonder aloud what is on his mind._

**Aquillus:** This celebration is meant to honor the history we've had for a thousand years, but... If you ask me, it seems a bit insensitive. How can we celebrate the past when it's nothing to be happy about?

_You ask what he means._

**Aquillus:** Countless nobles, whether they're at this celebration or not, have been manipulating and using people with less money for generations. It's a tradition that goes back for a millennium. We're allowing so many greedy people to stay here like nothing is wrong even if they've committed unspeakable horrors. It's ignorant to act as if all our history is something to be proud of. In my opinion, barely any of it is.

_You agree that there are nobles out there who abuse their power._

**Aquillus:** I figured you would think the same. After all, you don't know much about Fódlan due to your amnesia, but the corruption of Houses Bazler and Columbus should be more than enough to show how low our continent has sunk. I would never call it great like history is saying it is.

_You question why he thinks the history books praise Fódlan so much._

**Aquillus:** Perhaps the authors are scared of facing the truth. Maybe they know what happened but don't want to admit it. There's the chance they do know and still believe it was for the best... I don't know. However, I can say that this land we walk upon is far from being as great as people insist, and acknowledging that is the first step to change.

_You inquire as to what he plans to do about it._

**Aquillus:** I'm set to inherit my family's territory one day. When that time comes, I'm going to do all I can to change things. If nobody has changed things yet, allow me to be the first. I've seen how Crests can corrupt people, and I'm not going to let it continue. Others here at the monastery feel the same way, and I plan to work with them to create a new future where blood does not dictate someone's future. It is actions and ideals that carve who a person is, not the power that manifests inside them.

_You nod your agreement._

**Aquillus:** I'd be happy to have you at my side in making such a future, Professor. However, I know now isn't the time to be asking for such favors. I'm going to return to the party, and I hope you do soon as well. Until next time we meet, Professor.

_Aquillus leaves with a brief bow of his head. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all goes according to plan I'll have these finished off by the end of the year yeet
> 
> -Digital


	10. Magnolia

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Magnolia standing by herself. You say hello._

**Magnolia:** Greetings, Professor... What brings you here?

_You say You wanted a moment of peace away from the party._

**Magnolia:** I understand that completely... I suppose I needed some time to myself too.

_You nod._

**Magnolia:** You know... Tonight really is a sign of how far we've come as a class. I mean, a few months ago, we hardly knew each other and stumbled over our words in an attempt to interact and make friends. Now, everyone is dancing around the ballroom playfully, constantly laughing and having fun... It's incredible.

_You nod once again and look out the window._

**Magnolia:** I've always had troubles with making friends due to my position. Not many people want to approach me out of fear, and I'm not quite as friendly and open as Raithius. I don't think I could ever be quite like him. This year... It's been so refreshing. Everyone cares for each other and is always willing to help out... We've got a support system in place, and it's amazing.

_You ask if she considers You to be part of this support system._

**Magnolia:** Of course I do, Professor! In fact, I think you're one of the key reasons we're all able to get along so well. Since you can shift between classes, it sends the message that the Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Golden Deer aren't as divided as people seem to think at first. Even if everything else about two students is different, they at least have you in common as a teacher, and I think that's pretty important in a setting like this.

_You flush in embarrassment._

**Magnolia:** S-Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you... But I still think it's the truth. You've done a lot to help out everyone this year, Professor... Including me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here... Well, I probably would have gotten hurt back in that village you found me and the others in for one. I guess from that moment, our fates were bound to be connected.

_You question her thoughts on the concept of fate._

**Magnolia:** I don't know... I like to think the goddess knows what to do with all of us, but at the same time, I like the idea of making my own place in this world... But who can say for sure how it is? All we can do is press on and see what life throws at us. We're all resilient people, and we'll be able to take it... Who cares about fate when being is much more important at the end of the day?

_You nod your agreement._

**Magnolia:** I should head back downstairs. I don't want the party to end when I'm not around, after all. Thank you for talking to me, Professor. I'll see you later.

_You watch as Magnolia leaves. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Magnolia so fun to write I want to know
> 
> -Digital


	11. Aestlyn

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Aestlyn standing by herself. You say hello._

**Aestlyn:** Hello, Professor... It's nice to see you here.

_You ask why she has decided to come up here._

**Aestlyn:** I need a little peace and quiet every once in a while. As much as I try to change it, I'm an introvert at heart, and I can't always be around people for a long time. This is just a bit much for me, so I'm taking a deep breath before heading back into the chaos that is tonight.

_You nod your understanding._

**Aestlyn:** You know... As much as I might complain about how much this party is for me, I still appreciate it and when it happened. So much has happened these past few months. Because of everything that's happened with Malice, we haven't been given much of a chance to take a deep breath and relax... It's easy to see that everybody is starting to get a bit stressed out, myself included.

_You agree that everyone has been stressed as of late._

**Aestlyn:** But for now... We can ignore all that's happening with Malice and take a deep breath... I'm thankful for it, let me tell you... I've always been sensitive to the suffering of others. I can sense when something is bothering them, and it seems like everyone is bothered by something at this point. We're doing our best to make things positive, but Malice simply isn't painting a pretty picture for us as a whole.

_You nod._

**Aestlyn:** It's been really dragging me down as of late... Every negative emotion starts to pull on me until I can't take it anymore... It's an overload of compassion, and it's simply too much for me to put out all at once. 

_You remark on how she seems less stressed now that the party is going on._

**Aestlyn:** Yeah. Even with how much this party is, I'm still having a fun time. For once, I don't need to think about what the future might bring. All that matters is the moment, and if everybody else's concerns have melted away, mine will go away too... I'm feeling better now than I have in a really long time. I couldn't even begin to tell you how amazing this feels.

_You say that You are glad she is doing so much better._

**Aestlyn:** Without you and the other teachers here, I feel like everyone would have gone to pieces by now... You keep everyone secure in these trying times, and I don't think I could ask for a better anchor figure.

_You thank her for the compliment._

**Aestlyn:** It's no problem... I'm going to enjoy myself for the rest of the night, but I need to get back down to the party in order to do that. Thank you for talking to me, Professor.

_You tell her it was no issue as she waves and leaves the room behind to return to the celebration. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that compassion overload is a fat mood Aestlyn ily
> 
> -Digital


	12. Nora

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Nora standing by herself. You say hello._

**Nora:** Greetings, Professor. What brings you here?

_You say You wished to find some time away from the party._

**Nora:** I understand that… It’s much too loud. I’ve never been good with noisy situations. They tend to freak me out.

_You nod your understanding._

**Nora:** You know… Standing up here, looking down on everybody down there, it’s so funny to think about the situations that brought us here.

_You ask what she means by that._

**Nora:** Chance is a funny thing with how it impacts our lives without us even noticing. It alters everything we know and passes us by even if nobody cares to pay attention to it.

_You look at her in confusion._

**Nora:** I'm only here tonight because of a chance interaction with some merchants. I saved them from trouble, and they paid my way here to the Officers Academy. If I hadn't been in the right place at the right time, I never would have been invited to the monastery. I would still be going about my life in a completely different situation.

_You nod._

**Nora:** I didn't even realize chance had kissed my existence until I was thrown into a chain of events I could not end. Coincidences surround us, but it's not as if we ever stop to realize where they are... I mean, it's nearly impossible to tell chance from a situation that came about intentionally. We can't see what fate has in store for us.

_You ask what she thinks she would be doing if she were not here._

**Nora:** I... I would still be traveling with my mother across Fódlan. That's what we were doing up until those merchants ran into us. Without them, I wouldn't have ever known I had such potential hiding deep down.

_You say You are happy she found her way to the Officers Academy._

**Nora:** I'm honored to hear you say that, Professor... I'm glad I got here as well. After all, if I hadn't come, things wouldn't be as they are... Everything would be different. I wouldn't have reached this point, found new friends, realized what power I have in carving a future for everyone... It changed my life, and it was all because of chance.

_You question if she thinks chance caused You two to speak._

**Nora:** Hm... I suppose it was. Neither one of us knew it when we came here, but it was all chance. We came here at the same time by pure coincidence. We couldn't have known the other was going to be present. 

_You remark on how happy You are that You found the chance to talk._

**Nora:** I feel the same... I should probably get back down there. I don't want to get back into the noisy chaos, but I feel like Magnolia is going to start looking for me if I stay here for too much longer, and I don't want to trouble her. Goodnight, Professor.

_Nora walks away silently. You watch her go._ _You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Google doc for the Goddess Tower conversations stopped counting words in the middle of this god damn it
> 
> -Digital


	13. Illona

_ You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Illona standing by herself. You say hello. _

**Illona:** Ack-! Hello, Professor!

_ You ask why she is in the Goddess Tower and not enjoying the party. _

**Illona:** I… I had to make sure that my foot wasn’t swollen after I drank some duck juice.

_ You stare at her in confusion.  _

**Illona:** Okay… You got me. That’s not why I’m up here. I’m just a bit overwhelmed with all that’s going on down there. It feels like I can’t take two steps without somebody asking me to dance or someone nearly spilling a drink on me. It’s too much.

_ You nod and say You are up there for the same reason. _

**Illona:** Phew… I’m glad to hear that I’m not alone. I’m happy that you’re up here, honestly. You’re going to keep me from falling asleep on the floor of the Goddess Tower… Somehow, I doubt Lady Aisa would be happy to see me sound asleep in a place like this.

_ You tell her she is probably correct in her assumptions. _

**Illona:** Well, we can stay awake together! Plus, it’s peaceful up here… As much as I like the party as a change of pace, I don’t think I would be able to do this all the time. I’ve always liked routines, and this definitely breaks the vibe I had going for myself.

_ You ask if her lies are part of her routine. _

**Illona:** Okay, maybe you have a point there… They don’t really follow any rhyme or reason. They just kind of… Come out sometimes. When I get nervous, it’s like I can’t control myself, and everything just comes out in the blink of an eye! 

_ You assure her that it isn’t an issue.  _

**Illona:** I know it’s a bit of a problem though… But I’m going to try and fix it! In fact, that’s one reason that I’m happy we’re up here… You’ve already done a lot for me, Professor.

_ You question what she means. _

**Illona:** You know… Before I came here, I was a bit of a mess. I didn’t really have a good routine back then. I just sat in my room, jumping at the smallest sound and being depressed… I didn’t even think I was going to like it here at the Officers Academy that much, but it’s done so much for me, and you’re a big part of that.

_ You say You are happy to have helped. _

**Illona:** You’re like an anchor in times like these when everything seems crazy… And I really do appreciate it. Thanks for everything, Professor. I don’t think I could ever tell you quite how much it means to me.

_ You smile to her.  _

**Illona:** Thanks again for talking to me up here… I’m going to try and go down there to refill my drink without dying. I’ll see you later!

_ You nod as Illona scurries away, waving to her gently. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably noticing that these are a lot less romantic than some of the conversations like this in the game. 
> 
> Why is that? Even if the Goddess Tower has rumors like that surrounding it, not many people are up there with those intentions. Also, the student and professor romance thing in Academy Phase seems weird to me. War Phase? Knock yourselves out, but Academy Phase simply isn't my thing for that. 
> 
> In other news, Illona is a sweetie.
> 
> -Digital


	14. Kyle

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Kyle standing by himself. You say hello._

**Kyle:** Hey there, Professor.

_You comment on how he didn't open the conversation with a flirtatious remark._

**Kyle:** Hm... I guess I'm just not in the mood for it tonight. I know, it's wild to hear me say something like that, but... It's true.

_You ask him about why he flirts with people so frequently._

**Kyle:** Well... I mostly do it because I want to see other people smile. I always do my best to be respectful when I'm saying things that fluster people, as I don't want to upset them... I want to make people happy, but I don't exactly have a grand stage to do so with at the moment, so I'm going to start small.

_You question him about the grand stage he just mentioned._

**Kyle:** I've had a passion for performing as long as I can remember. All my life, I wanted to stand up onstage and show the world what I can do. I want to sing, dance, act... All of it. Performing is a way to make people happy while doing something you love as well... Unfortunately, I don't have the ability to do so at the moment. Instead, I'm settling for something much simpler.

_You realize that the something simpler he means is his habit of complimenting people._

**Kyle:** Yeah, you got it. Telling people how amazing they are... It always brings a smile to my face. They say that being nice to others makes you feel better as well, and they're right as can be about that. In fact, I don't think I've ever complimented somebody without feeling warm and fuzzy myself.

_You tell him how kind it is of him to tell people such so openly._

**Kyle:** Thanks, Professor... I know that a lot of people struggle with showing others how they feel. It's hard for some to explain how much they care about another person, and I understand that. In fact, I used to feel the same way, but... I realized that if somebody really cares about you, they'll accept you, awkwardness and all. If you pour out your heart, they'll listen, and they'll be happy to return the gesture when they're ready.

_You nod._

**Kyle:** Maybe... If I can make other people happy like that, whether it's by flirting or performing, I can spread that positivity around further. I want this world to be a better place to live in, and telling people how you feel... That's the first step to making somebody happy and improving the world as a whole. Even something small to you can be big to somebody else.

_You agree._

**Kyle:** Speaking of, I have a few more compliments to dish out by the end of the night. Goodbye, Professor... By the way, your hair is looking great tonight.

_Kyle winks and dashes out the door. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These really are a lot more fun to do than I ever could have expected
> 
> -Digital


	15. Karim

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Karim standing by himself. You say hello._

**Karim:** Hey there, Professor. What brings you here?

_You say that You wanted a moment to breathe away from the chaos._

**Karim:** I get that. Even before I came here, I could never take big parties for too long. Granted, they were nothing quite like this... Festivals members of the noble class throw could never compare to something like this.

_You say that You will have to take his word for it._

**Karim:** You know... I like this place a lot more than I thought I would. Initially, I expected it to be filled with stuffy people who don't know when to take a hint about a casual environment, but I've found it to be much more than that. I couldn't ask for a better place to be taught, actually.

_You tell him You are happy he enjoys the monastery so much._

**Karim:** That's partially because of you, Professor. You and the other teachers here are so good at encouraging students. It's never about disappointing people... Only cheering them on. It's a welcome change. Back home, I got the disappointed look from my parents all the time. Don't get me wrong, I know they care about me, but... It feels so thrilling to know that people believe in you always and outwardly show it.

_You nod your understanding._

**Karim:** Phew... I'm glad you get it. I'm not always the best at getting my thoughts across in these sorts of situations. I guess it just makes a huge difference to openly tell people how much you appreciate their efforts. Without an occasional bit of encouragement, how are people supposed to keep on? It's hard to do something for others when nobody else seems to appreciate you for it.

_You tell him that You agree._

**Karim:** Maybe I'm a bit better at articulating myself than I once thought... The point of all this is that I'm really happy I came here to meet all of you. I don't know where I would be if not for all of these differing influences. I can say for sure that being at the monastery has changed me forever, and I don't think I'll soon forget the fun times I've had here.

_You say that You are glad he feels this way._

**Karim:** I hope everybody can stay in touch after the year ends. I wouldn't want to make all these friendships that could last a lifetime only for them to crumble at the first obstacle once we graduate. That would be a disappointment for sure.

_You nod your agreement._

**Karim:** I'm going to head back down to the party. I want to live it up and have some fun before it's all over, and I hope you do too. I'll see you later, Professor. Have a nice night.

_You watch as Karim leaves the Goddess Tower. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last student conversation in my out of order adventures damn
> 
> -Digital


	16. Cassia

_ You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Cassia standing near the wall. You say hello. _

**Cassia:** Greetings, Professor… It’s nice to see you.

_ You ask why she is up here away from the festivities. _

**Cassia:** I suppose I just needed a moment to clear my head. It can get immensely stuffy in there with so many people, you know. 

_ You nod in understanding. Cassia is silent for a moment before speaking. _

**Cassia:** Professor, I have to ask… How do you think I have been doing this year?

_ You say that You believe she has been doing well so far. _

**Cassia:** Well… What do you mean by that? How good am I on a scale of one to five?

_ You shrug, unsure of what to say. _

**Cassia:** Do you think I’ve been trying hard enough?

_ You nod. _

**Cassia:** Hm… Thank you for saying that.

_ You ask why she wants to know so badly.  _

**Cassia:** I… I’ve been thinking for a long time. I’m not sure where my boundary of trying is. How do I know for sure if I’m trying my best if I don’t even know what my best is?

_ You question as to what she means. _

**Cassia:** For a long time, I’ve been hiding my true self away. I don’t want to try too hard at anything.

_ You inquire as to why that is. _

**Cassia:** Well… My parents always set me on a path to becoming a perfect noble. I don’t want to be what they find to be perfect. I want to make my own place in the world… In order to keep from falling into their schemes, I stopped trying. Everything for me is average.

_ You frown to yourself. _

**Cassia:** This means that I don’t know where my boundaries lie anymore. Am I truly trying my best, or am I hiding how I really behave even still?

_ You shake your head and say that only she can find that answer for herself. _

**Cassia:** Yes… You are correct. I can’t ask anybody else and expect to find the answers I have been seeking. That wouldn’t do me any good… No. I need to find the answer on my own.

_ You tell her You will support her every step of the way. _

**Cassia:** Thank you, Professor… I might not want to be perfect for them, but… I want to get better. They can nag me all they want about my improving skills, but I’m not going to be what they want. It’s my life, and I’ll make it in this world the way I want to… By choosing my own fate. I may not know what my limits are, but… I’ll find them, and when I do, I’ll try to go beyond, but not for anyone else… Only for myself.

_ You smile, proud of her conclusion. _

**Cassia:** I’m going to get back to the party. I don’t want it to completely pass me by. Thank you for talking to me, Professor.

_ You watch as Cassia waves and walks away. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassia is such a great and complex character and I love her lots
> 
> -Digital


	17. Falon

_ You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Falon looking out the window with a wide smile. You say hello. _

**Falon:** Oh, hey, Professor! 

_ You ask what she is looking at. _

**Falon:** Just… Everyone. Look out there. Everybody is having such a lovely time together.

_ You take a place next to her to stare out the window at the courtyard below. _

**Falon:** It’s amazing. For a night, nobody is thinking about status or money. There are no nobles or commoners, no rich or poor… There’s just… People. It’s just the people of countless countries and backgrounds coming together to have fun.

_ You nod. _

**Falon:** When I was younger, I loved sneaking out to festivals held by commoners. It was a perfect way to see how people outside the upper class lived. If I’m going to be leading them one day, I need to know what they want and how they feel… Of course, I can’t do that as often anymore, but… This is just like that.

_ You tell Falon she will make a fine noble given her ability to listen. _

**Falon:** Thank you, Professor. It’s a skill that too many nobles lack right now. If they would just close their mouths and listen to what others have to say, they would learn something new.

_ You nod your agreement. _

**Falon:** While I was down there, I met a woman from Dagda who had come to the church to celebrate a new era of peace now that Dagda and Brigid have ended their war with the Empire. I met a man from Faerghus who once lived here in the monastery to work as a knight. I talked to a little girl of Almyra who had moved here recently and was coming to make friends with her mother… It’s incredible how fun can bring people together so seamlessly.

_ You tell her that peace brings together more people than war ever could. _

**Falon:** Exactly! Sometimes, war is necessary in order to combat injustice, but in most cases, speaking and listening to other perspectives is just what needs to be done. All it takes is letting your lips stop their movement to open your ears and heart to another voice. 

_ You say that the world would be a better place if people followed her advice. _

**Falon:** Thanks for that, Professor… When I finally take over my territory, I’m going to do all I can to bridge the gap between commoners and nobles. They don’t need to be so split. In fact, I think it would be best if they came together to create a new era of peace. One territory isn’t much in the scheme of things, but it’s a step that needs to be taken.

_ You agree with her. _

**Falon:** You know, Professor… If you’re up for it, I’d be happy to have your help in creating such a future.

_ You nod and say that would be wonderful. _

**Falon:** Aw, thanks! Well, I’m going to get back down there. I want to talk to a few other people before the night is up. Thank you again for talking to me! Have a nice evening, Professor!

_ You watch as Falon waves excitedly and dashes away. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that I took a new look at these that wasn't romantic to explore character depth instead since character development >>>>>>>>> romance
> 
> -Digital


	18. Raithius

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Raithius standing by himself. You say hello._

**Raithius:** Ah... Hey, Professor. What's up?

_You shrug._

**Raithius:** How like you... Always relaxed as can be. I think it's nice to see. 

_You ask why that is._

**Raithius:** Well... You're one of the few adults who doesn't seem to want to put pressure on me. I know that I'm set to inherit the Alliance after I graduate from the Officers Academy, but it gets to me sometimes. I feel like some adults are only looking at me as who I'll be rather than who I am. Does that make sense?

_You nod._

**Raithius:** I'm glad to hear it... It's as if my future matters more than who I am in the present. You can wish away the present all you want, but it won't do you any good. The future will come eventually, but the present is something you can't ever get back when it's gone. I think it's best to enjoy it then.

_You agree._

**Raithius:** You think this just like I do, as was proven by your statement just then. I really do appreciate that way of thinking. Even if you have a mission to look forward to each month, you're not wishing away the present to get there... You're just letting yourself live your life. 

_You ask if Raithius thinks he does the same._

**Raithius:** I like to hope so. Even so, I can't say for sure if that's the case. Who can be sure? I mean, I spend a lot more time worrying than I probably should. I know I have a lot to be one day, and I must admit, it makes me think quite a lot. It's frightening to imagine who I'll be in the future... And how different that Raithius could be from the scheming goofball you know in the present.

_You assure Raithius You are positive he will still be himself when that time comes._

**Raithius:** Oh, thanks, Professor. I appreciate that sentiment... A lot has been happening around us, but you're still staying grounded as can be. I like that about you too. The world could be crumbling around us, but you still keep us students grounded merely by being there.

_You question if he truly means that._

**Raithius:** Of course I do. You do a lot for us... You do a lot for me. You don't see it, but you're changing everybody here with your mere presence. Spending any amount of time with someone... It's unforgettable, and our connections with others shape us into the people we will be one day... I just hope the connections I have now will create a potent leader version of me.

_You tell him it surely will._

**Raithius:** Thanks... I should get back down there. Nova's bound to start wondering where I vanished to. You know how she can get sometimes. Best to keep her calm in times like these... See you later, Professor.

_You watch as Raithius leaves, his words still ringing in your ears._ _You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are these so fun to write I want to know
> 
> -Digital


	19. Sofia

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Sofia standing by herself. You say hello._

**Sofia:** Hey there, Professor! You look pretty overwhelmed. I guess you needed some space from everything too.

_You nod._

**Sofia:** Well, it's good to know I'm not the only one who feels that way... All of this is getting to be a bit much for me a lot faster than I would have expected. I know that's just how these things are sometimes, but... I don't know. It's complicated.

_You nod your understanding and remain silent._

**Sofia:** You know... It's been years since I was at a formal celebration like this... Not since before my father disowned me, actually, and that was over twelve years ago. I was only five or six at the time when I last went to a party of this nature, but I still remember a lot of it. Bright lights, dancing couples, laughing, music... 

_You stare at her in shock at the mention of her father disowning her._

**Sofia:** Yeah... He did that. It's not a big deal though... Well, I guess it is. He only had me and my mother around while we were useful, and once our utility ran out, he tossed us both aside. My brother was born with a Crest, and everything I had ever known shattered. 

_You tell her You are sorry._

**Sofia:** Don't apologize. It's nothing you could have fixed... I just can't help but wonder... Do any of the people here still remember me from those days? There are nobles here to enjoy the party, so maybe some of them were around while I was still important. On top of that, I have to question if I would still be going to parties like this if things had turned out differently.

_You admit that You have no answer to that._

**Sofia:** It's okay. It's just something that gets me thinking every once in a while. No big deal... But imagine if one of them did remember me... Sofia von Ruden, that one noble girl who was only important until somebody with a Crest came along... Sofia von Ruden, who was loved by her father until a better child came along... Sofia von Ruden, who disappeared without a trace when she wasn't useful anymore... 

_You reach out to take Sofia's hand in a show of silent solidarity. Sofia stares at your linked hands._

**Sofia:** Oops... I guess I got a bit carried away there. Please don't tell anybody about this. I trust you with this information, but there are a few people who really wouldn't know when to stop blabbing about it if they found out.

_You nod._

**Sofia:** Thanks... I'm going to get back down there. I'm sure there are young women still waiting to be swept off their feet. I'll see you later, Professor. Maybe we could share a dance when you finally come down.

_Sofia chuckles to herself as she leaves the Goddess Tower. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I love her
> 
> -Digital


	20. Wolfgang

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Wolfgang standing by herself. You say hello._

**Wolfgang:** Hello, Professor... 

_You notice that she is thinking about something and ask what is on her mind._

**Wolfgang:** I... I've been thinking lately a lot about what will happen after this year is over. I mean, this party is to commemorate a thousand years worth of history, bringing with it the hope that a thousand more years are to come. The future is just as honored as the past here, even if most people don't realize it.

_You nod._

**Wolfgang:** We've been to my home already this year, and... It's a nightmare. It's a mess of a criminal organization leeching off the common people who just want to live their lives. I'm walking straight back into hell if I return... 

_You question if she has the ability to leave her home behind._

**Wolfgang:** I can, but... I want to make sure that my father is safe first. He's the only one I have back home, and I refuse to let him get hurt when I can do something to stop it.

_You say that You are proud of her resolve._

**Wolfgang:** Thank you... In a way, I want to do something to help my home, even if I know it's probably far beyond salvaging. I want to do something to return Columbus territory to the way it was before all of this started. That's going back to before my birth, but... I want to try.

_You tell her that You will support her every step of the way._

**Wolfgang:** Thanks, Professor... I appreciate that offer, regardless of if I take you up on it or not. I want to try and change the future. I might not be able to do anything about the past, but I can do something to change what is to come. If this party is to celebrate the past and honor the future, then... That's just what I'll do. The past where I come from isn't much to celebrate, but the future can be something bright if we fight hard enough.

_You smile to Wolfgang._

**Wolfgang:** Oh, sorry about that... I guess I went off on a bit of a tangent there. I tend to talk a lot when something I'm passionate about comes up. I'm going to try and talk to Raithius after this year is over about implementing change. I'm not nobility, so I don't have much power in the matter, but I'm willing to ask for the help of those who can do something. Together... Maybe we can make a better future. We can leave that place better than we found it... And perhaps peace will finally return.

_You say You are sure that will happen one day under her dedication._

**Wolfgang:** Oh, you flatter me... Ah! It seems I lost track of time. I should head back now. Thanks for talking to me, Professor!

_Wolfgang waves to You and dashes off in the other direction. You wave back. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting these very much out of order, and I have to say, I'm impressed with myself. I've done 20 of these in two days, so I'm halfway through. 
> 
> Hot damn.
> 
> -Digital


	21. Cedric

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Cedric standing by himself. You say hello._

**Cedric:** Greetings, Professor. Are you enjoying the evening?

_You nod._

**Cedric:** I'm glad to hear it... You know, this party has so many nobles at it. It's so odd to think about.

_You ask him why that is so strange to him._

**Cedric:** These people are the leaders of Fódlan. They're the ones carving our path to the future collectively. Each territory is different, yes, but they have one thing in common... They're guiding us as a society. They're leading us as a continental whole.

_You say he is correct._

**Cedric:** So many of the students here... They're going to follow that up. They're going to be the leaders of the future Fódlan that the nobles now are carving. They will bear this heavy torch one day... And I am among them.

_You nod._

**Cedric:** Nobles have heavy responsibilities to protect the people living around them. They need to ensure that all are defended. Any commoners who are threatened is a threat to all the nobles of Fódlan since their job is to protect the regular people.

_You nod once again._

**Cedric:** I grew up surrounded by people who are leading the world around us. They are creating the world with the power that they have, and they are changing it forever... One day, I will be like them, making the future everyone desires and needs above all else... In a way, it is daunting.

_You assure him he will do a great job._

**Cedric:** Thank you for saying that, Professor... I have been told I have a natural talent for politics, but I refuse to let that get to me. Leading is not fun and games. It's hard work to defend those who have no voice. It's difficult to ensure that justice is found all across the land. 

_You ask if he is up to the challenge._

**Cedric:** I am. I will do everything I can to make sure that this land is defended. Everyone deserves to thrive in peace, and I am going to ensure that they are happy as long as I have power in my hands. There are people out there who haven't the voice to make an impact on the pages of history, so I will speak proudly for them. I will amplify their words to make a world that everyone can live in.

_You say that You are proud to hear him say such things._

**Cedric:** It is the least I can do for this world that has done so much for me. If nobles have carved a future for me, I will do the same for others. There may be corrupt figures out there, but I will ensure that peace is maintained regardless. Corruption will fall so long as justice reigns supreme, and I am happy to be the goddess' agent of what is right.

_You smile and nod._

**Cedric:** I have some more socializing to do, so I will see you later. Good evening, Professor.

_Cedric leaves the room behind. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure Cedric was one of my least favorite characters to write at the start of this story since I wasn't entirely sure how to handle him but my love for him has multiplied exponentially by this conversation alone
> 
> -Digital


	22. Adeline

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Adeline dancing while humming to herself. You say hello._

**Adeline:** Hello there, Professor... How long have you been standing there?

_You tell her You just arrived._

**Adeline:** Alright... Good. 

_You say that You find her to be a talented dancer based on what You just saw._

**Adeline:** Oh... That. It's not a big deal at all. It's just something I like to do in my free time.

_You tell her she should become a performer._

**Adeline:** If only I could... My parents sent me here to be the perfect noble to take over the territory they rule. If they found out I was spending my time prancing around without a care in the world... I don't even want to imagine their rage.

_You ask how she feels about that._

**Adeline:** I've never wanted to follow that path... It was as if I was forced into this from the day I was born. I had a Crest, so I was deemed more valuable than my older brother. He doesn't have to rule over anything while I'm constantly used as a bargaining chip between my mother and father to see who 'deserves' me more. I have no agency over myself. They control me. I'm a puppet on a string to them.

_You frown._

**Adeline:** Yeah... I've never really been a fan. Their expectations are impossible to meet. How am I supposed to be the girl they want me to be when nothing is good enough for them? No matter how much I push to be better, it's never enough... 

_You ask her if there is anything You can do to help._

**Adeline:** I... I don't know... This party tonight... It's something that's definitely making me feel better. For a few precious hours of twilight, no future matters. It's only the present that people are concerned with... And in the present, I can be whoever I want to be. Adeline von Admoderor doesn't matter... I'm just a girl with a dream in her heart and a song in her step.

_You say that she deserves to pursue such in the future._

**Adeline:** I... I don't think I'm strong enough to carve a path like that on my own. I can't disobey them outright. I'm too scared of doing so.

_You assure her that You will be by her side every step of the way._

**Adeline:** How kind of you to say... I truly appreciate it, Professor... You've always been great to me, you know. You don't care about my status or Crest. To you, I'm just Adeline... And that's something I find more valuable than any title.

_You tell her You are happy to have helped her so._

**Adeline:** Thank you for everything... Well, I'm going to go back there. I've got only a few hours left to dance my heart out for everyone to see, and I'm going to take advantage of it. Thank you for talking with me, Professor. I'll see you later.

_Adeline dashes away, and You watch her go. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddess Tower? More like unrestricted character development for everyone
> 
> -Digital


	23. Novalee

_ You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Novalee standing by herself. You say hello. _

**Novalee:** Greetings, Professor… I didn’t expect to see you of all people up here. 

_ You ask what she is doing up here. _

**Novalee:** I guess I just needed a break from the party… There’s only so much interaction with other people that I can take at a given point.

_ You question as to where Raithius is. _

**Novalee:** He’s always been more social than me. He’s down there enjoying the party while I relax up here and wait for it to be over… It’s odd how two people so different were able to get along so well.

_ You tell her that You admire her relationship with him. _

**Novalee:** Truly? I never expected to hear that… Our relationship is based off something mutually beneficial. I’m happy to help him whenever he needs help, and in return, he saved me from a past I don’t like to discuss. I guess that would make anybody bond quickly…

_ You say that he is lucky to have her. _

**Novalee:** P-Professor… I somehow never expected you to say something like that. I mean, I know that it’s just you being nice, but I still didn’t see it coming given how serious you are most of the time. Being serious isn’t a bad thing though. I mean, I’m as serious as they come.

_ You agree that serious can be a good thing. _

**Novalee:** Such as when you’re helping the future leader of the Alliance down his chosen path… I suppose my life can be a bit stressful at times with that burden on my shoulders.

_ You remark that she carries such a mantle well. She flushes pink. _

**Novalee:** You’re too nice… I truly don’t know what to say. I came up here to get away from the overwhelming party, but I think I like this a lot better than just standing around here alone. 

_ You nod your agreement. _

**Novalee:** I don’t get to talk to you in private as much as I would like, to be honest. When we do speak, it’s either strictly business or too casual for a serious interaction… I like this shift. Perhaps I’m just more comfortable in solemn moments.

_ You tell her that You would be happy to talk to her if she ever needs it. _

**Novalee:** How kind of you to offer… I truly don’t know what to say… Perhaps I’ll take you up on that offer one day in the future… Until then, I must thank you for taking time out of your evening to speak with me, Professor. Not everyone would have done that, and it truly means a lot to me… 

_ You tell her it was no issue. _

**Novalee:** I should probably get back in there… I’m sure Lord Raithius is wondering where I am. Until next time, Professor.

_ Novalee waves and walks away. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novalee is a very good girl and if you do not agree I will have to fight you
> 
> -Digital


	24. William

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see William standing by himself and looking out the window. You say hello._

**William:** It's nice to see you here, Professor. 

_You say the same to him and ask why he is looking out the window._

**William:** I suppose I'm just thinking a little... Before I came here, life was moving so fast. First, I found out that I had a Crest. After that, I was thrown into the noble life without a moment's hesitation. Soon afterwards, I was sent here to see what I was capable of for the sake of the future.

_You remark on how that is a rather fast progression._

**William:** That's what I was thinking. However, now that I'm here in this new environment, I don't think I mind it quite so much as I used to. I mean, obviously it was a lot at the time, but I'm happy that I got here sooner rather than later. This place is having such a positive influence on me.

_You tell him You are glad he is happier here at the monastery._

**William:** I suppose it just reinforces the idea that life moves on no matter what you do. Even if I wanted time to slow down or even stop during those days of nonstop chaos, it just kept on going. It might seem like your world is coming to a screeching halt, but the rest of the universe keeps chugging on like nothing ever happened. Isn't it odd?

_You nod._

**William:** It makes you wonder how small and insignificant we really are... Even if we're at a place filled with the best and brightest Fódlan has to offer, there are still ways for us to feel tiny. I know we all matter in the eyes of the goddess, but it still gets to me every once in a while. How much can any one person really change? Are any of us really doing anything that will cement us in the pages of history?

_You say that there is no way to know for sure, but it is best to keep going with life regardless._

**William:** That's what I was thinking... After all, time stops for no one. Not even the goddess has to power to stop the clock, even if we wish she could... All we can do is keep going and hope that things go our way one day, and under the guidance of the goddess, I'm sure it will.

_You nod your agreement._

**William:** I think that's enough philosophy for one day though. I mean, why bother thinking about the meaning of life and the problem with time when we could go out there and have fun? I know I'm going to take advantage of this while I have the chance, and I hope you choose to do the same. Regardless, have a nice evening, Professor.

_William leaves, and You watch him go. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I big scream knowing that this is going to be finished very soon
> 
> -Digital


	25. Lev

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Lev standing by himself. You say hello._

**Lev:** Hello, Professor... What brings you here?

_You say You wanted a moment of peace away from the chaos of the party._

**Lev:** I understand that... It's why I'm up here myself. I like talking to people... Well, no, that's a lie. I tolerate talking to people on a daily basis, but this is too much for me. It got too overwhelming too fast.

_You nod your agreement._

**Lev:** You know... While I was on my way up here, I saw some parents arguing over what they wanted their child to do with their life. I didn't see much of the kid, but I didn't really need to. What I heard from the parents was more than enough

_You tilt your head to one side in confusion._

**Lev:** Parents determining the fates of their children... It's one thing I've never been able to stand. Perhaps that's just me. I can't say for sure. 

_You say that You feel the same way._

**Lev:** I'm glad to hear that... Professor, do you think a parent should be able to decide their child's fate?

_You shake your head._

**Lev:** What if they believe it's best for the child? Do you think age really means one's thoughts are more important than another's ideas?

_You shake your head again._

**Lev:** I figured you would say that. You seem like a sensible person. I know a lot of parents out there who are determined to make their children into a version of themselves. A second copy of themselves, who they wish they were, a perfect heir to a noble territory... They create a mold for the child to fit in before they are even born.

_You tell him that You hate this way of raising a child._

**Lev:** I do as well... Using children to get back at others... That's all it is. Making a second version of the parent is often a way of getting back at people who told the parent they weren't good enough. Making a child into who the parent wishes they were makes them into a perfect mold to make others jealous. Making a perfect heir to a noble territory shows others that your territory is superior.

_You nod._

**Lev:** It's petty, and it accomplishes little aside from creating a relationship of mistrust. It's hard to reach out to a parent that wants you to fit a given mold outside of your true self...

_You agree with him._

**Lev:** That's why I'm going to go against what my parents want me to be. I'm going to make myself into who I want to be. That's... That's the least I deserve.

_You say that You are proud of him for this decision._

**Lev:** Thank you... I should get back down to the party. I don't want to miss too much. Thank you for listening to me, Professor.

_You nod as Lev heads for the exit. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F for these kids' relationships with their suppressive parents
> 
> -Digital


	26. Aisa

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Aisa standing by herself. You say hello._

**Aisa:** Greetings, Professor... What brings you up here?

_You say that You needed a moment away from the party._

**Aisa:** I understand that... I also needed some time to myself. On such a joyful night, I have a lot to do... But that does not excuse me from the necessity of peace, I am afraid.

_You nod._

**Aisa:** I am happier than ever before that this celebration is being held... We hold parties yearly to celebrate the history of Fódlan, but never before has it held such meaning. This year, with Malice on the horizon, panic is imminent... Countless people feel as if life is slipping into chaos, but this tradition is keeping them stable somewhat.

_You ask how she feels about Malice._

**Aisa:** It... It is complicated. When I first became archbishop, I vowed to never again let Fódlan be tainted by the flames of war. I created a large network of informants and spies to tell me of any conflict. The Knights of Seiros or students of the Officers Academy would dispatch of such threats immediately... And yet, such horrors have arrived despite my efforts.

_You say that You will do everything You can to maintain the peace._

**Aisa:** And I am glad to hear that you care so deeply for the future of Fódlan... Even so, I worry. War is a dangerous thing, and it can scarcely be prevented by the actions of a few people alone. I understand your resolve given the situation at hand, and I only pray that it is enough to save Fódlan from chaos.

_You question as to what will happen if war does come._

**Aisa:** I... I am not sure. However, that is one question I believe is best left unanswered. I pray no war comes again, and I can tell you feel the same.

_You nod._

**Aisa:** I... When I was young, war took over the land. It was a long time ago, but I still remember it vividly. Figures of darkness showed their true power, harming countless innocent people. Even the voice of the goddess' justice could not bring full salvation in the end, as there was too much done for one person to undo. Seeing that repeat... I cannot even begin to describe what tragedy would be visited upon the land. Therefore, I need to do everything in my power to prevent it from happening.

_You say You will help her every step of the way._

**Aisa:** Thank you, Professor... I truly do appreciate it... The party is still going on, and I am afraid I must return to it. There are surely people who wish to talk to me, and I cannot leave them wanting for much longer. Enjoy your evening... May we meet again soon under the goddess' guidance.

_Aisa leaves the room, and You watch her go. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite conversations to be honest
> 
> I love subtle foreshadowing and also Aisa??? Aisa is so fun to write shoutouts to Anna (one of the three Anna's who contributed to this project) for making such a great character
> 
> -Digital


	27. Roy

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Roy standing by himself. You say hello._

**Roy:** Hey there, Professor. You seem to be having a nice time.

_You nod._

**Roy:** I get the feeling you just needed a moment to yourself... I get that. I saw you sneaking off and figured I would check on you. I know that some people can thrive in this sort of environment, but not everybody can. I'm glad you're feeling alright though.

_You thank Roy for thinking of You._

**Roy:** Hey, it's no problem... While we're up here, I need to get a few things off my chest. Is that cool with you?

_You nod once again._

**Roy:** Before I came here to work at the monastery, I was a performer. I danced at a performance hall in the capital of the Empire, but a twist of fate brought me to Lady Aisa. From there, she was looking for an assistant, and I wound up agreeing to the job... I don't think anyone saw that one coming, least of all me. I don't really know what came over me. One second, I was sure I was going to spend the rest of my life in Enbarr as a dancer, the next, I was here at Garreg Mach working for one of the most powerful people on the continent.

_You ask if he thinks he made the right choice._

**Roy:** I wasn't positive at first, but... I think I did at the end of the day. I guess part of me knew that I was meant for more than just performing in Enbarr. I mean, I was happy, don't get me wrong, but... I feel amazing here. I do miss being on the stage every once in a while, but I'm happy that I'm here. I've met so many incredible people I never would have come close to interacting with if I hadn't left to join the church.

_You say You are happy he has found his place at the monastery._

**Roy:** I think that's one reason I was so happy to see you come around here when you first showed up. I mean, you were another lost soul just like I was. Even if I had somewhere to be, I still longed for more... In an odd way, I saw myself in you. You needed somewhere to call home, and I was happy to help persuade Lady Aisa to let you stay. She was planning on it from the start, but I like to think that last push I gave her tipped her over the edge.

_You stare at him in shock at learning he was the one who helped You get a job at the monastery._

**Roy:** It was the least I could do. I just hope you're able to find a place to call home now, whether that's here or otherwise. I'll be with you no matter what you decide, alright?

_You nod._

**Roy:** I'm glad we're in agreement... Well, now that I know you're okay, I'm going to get back to the party. I'll be seeing you, Professor.

_You watch as Roy leaves the Goddess Tower. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got only seven of these left oh my god
> 
> -Digital


	28. Herwig

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Herwig standing by himself . You say hello._

**Herwig:** Greetings, Professor. 

_You say the same in return._

**Herwig:** I didn't expect to see you up here, I must say. However, I understand that sometimes, peace is valued a bit more than chaos. I know I certainly follow that philosophy every day of my life, so I can't blame you for feeling the same.

_You tell him that You are glad to have something in common with him._

**Herwig:** I certainly didn't anticipate you saying that, but I'm not opposed to it... You know, this party has always been a mark of something special for me. I attended the Officers Academy back when I was young, and I looked forward to this celebration the whole year. Once I became a teacher, the same applied.

_You ask if he is having a good time._

**Herwig:** Very much so... But I can't help my wondering about my predecessor. He was the one who taught the Black Eagles before me, and he was the one who taught my class when I was a student here at the Officers Academy. He passed away years ago, which is what caused me to take this job in the first place, but I still think about how he made this night special for me when I was a student.

_You question as to what he means by that._

**Herwig:** He was happy to reach out to me and all my other classmates to make sure we were having a good time. There was never a moment where he wasn't inviting us to have fun. He changed all of our lives in the simple year that we were together, and I'm forever honored that I was able to learn under him... Even now, I still long to follow in his footsteps and teach new classes the way he would have if he were still alive.

_You inquire as to if he thinks he is doing so._

**Herwig:** I like to believe I am... But I can't quite say for sure. All I can do is try my best to make this school a place all students enjoy in one way or another. They all deserve to have a good professor just as I did.

_You tell Herwig that You think he is a strong professor._

**Herwig:** I appreciate hearing that, Professor... I think the same about you. We're both changing lives by being here, and I'm proud of us for it. If you wound up sticking around at the Officers Academy for a while longer to teach more students... I know I sure wouldn't object.

_You say You are honored to hear him say such things._

**Herwig:** It's just the truth. Anyways, I'm going to head back into the party. I hope you have a nice evening, Professor.

_You promise to Herwig that You will as he leaves the room. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last conversation I have to write but I'm saving the last one for later to go and play some three houses
> 
> -Digital


	29. Reese

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Reese standing by himself. You say hello._

**Reese:** Hey there, Professor. So, this is where you disappeared to.

_You nod and ask what has him coming up here._

**Reese:** I was looking for you, actually. I've been having a fun time down there at the party, but when I realized you weren't around, I figured I should come and see what you were up to.

_You say that You appreciate his thinking of you._

**Reese:** It's no problem. I wanted you to have a fun time at this party too. I'm having a great time, to be honest. In fact, I don't think I've had this much fun in years... All the previous parties could never compare to this one.

_You ask why that is._

**Reese:** I don't know... But what I do know is that I could keep going like this forever. Who needs sleep when you could party all day and night? It would be unnecessary, even if you do need it to live and all that.

_You comment on how he seems to be much more awake than he usually is._

**Reese:** That would be because of this party. As much as I love sleeping, this is something else. In fact, it's even better than sleeping could ever be, at least in my humble opinion. Of course, everybody is entitled to feel how they wish, but I love this.

_You tell him You are glad he is having such a nice time._

**Reese:** In all truth... I think it might be partially because I haven't stopped to sleep or anything. For me, sleep is a horrible paragon. It represents my wildest dreams while displaying my deepest fears at the same time. It's risk or reward, and I take that gamble far too often... But when I'm partying and living it up otherwise, there's no concerns like that. It's all reward... It's so refreshing.

_You remark on how his thoughts of sleep do not seem to be very healthy._

**Reese:** To hell with healthy! I can deal with that later on. I'm fine as it is, and if anybody has a problem with that, it's on them.... The point is, I'm happy to be awake and having fun. Most of the time, being awake is just an intermission until my next nap... Until I next see what vision I imagine my sister to be... Until I see the horrors of the battlefield from my time as a knight... But for now, that's not a concern. All that matters is now and having fun.

_You nod, uncertain of what to do._

**Reese:** I'm going to get back down there now, and you should too. I don't want you to miss out on too much, Professor. I'll see you in a little bit.

_You watch as Reese leaves, meaning You are alone in the Goddess Tower once again. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how Reese is just kind of sleepy boy Linhardt but with Deep-Rooted Emotional Trauma(TM)
> 
> -Digital


	30. Jill

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Jill standing by herself. You say hello._

**Jill:** Hey there, Professor. What brings you here at this hour?

_You say that You wanted a moment of quiet before returning to the festivities._

**Jill:** I felt the same. The loud noises can get to be a bit overwhelming after a while, and I'd rather not make myself feel bad over it.

_You nod._

**Jill:** You know... This party really is bringing out the best in a lot of people.

_You ask what she means by that._

**Jill:** Look out there. So many people are reaching out and interacting with others they'd never have spoken to if not for this festive situation. Students are getting out of their comfort zones to speak to one another... It's rather refreshing if you ask me.

_You nod your agreement._

**Jill:** Under most circumstances, I don't like getting too close to people. Getting close can result in moments of weakness. Moments of weakness can make people leave.

_You remark on how she seems to be speaking from personal experience._

**Jill:** Yes... I suppose I am. When I was little, I was incredibly close to my brother, Quail. He went missing when we got a bit older, and nobody has seen him since. It's been over fifteen years since he disappeared, and I've started to lose hope in ever seeing him again.

_You say that she shouldn't let one experience like that dictate her future emotional connections._

**Jill:** I know, but it's still hard to move on after something like that. I want to make a meaningful connection with someone again, but my fear of being alone always winds up holding me back when I dare to get too close. It's incredibly aggravating, but I don't know what to do about it.

_You suggest that she take advantage of the party going on around them._

**Jill:** Perhaps I should... If the students can burst out of their shells, maybe I can as well. Of course, there are no guarantees, but I don't think life really has many to begin with. Even so, making an attempt can't hurt too much.

_You nod and say You are sorry for her loss._

**Jill:** Quail? Oh... It's nothing you could have done anything about. Back then, you would have been too young to know what to do... Hell, even I was, in my own weird way... But that's enough thinking about the past. I have a present and future to enjoy. If this party really is a good chance to reach out and talk to people for once, then I'll have to take full advantage of it.

_You say that You are proud of her._

**Jill:** Thanks, Professor... Well, I'm off to take care of business. Thanks for talking to me. Enjoy the rest of the evening.

_You tell her You will as she leaves the Goddess Tower. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love character development
> 
> -Digital


	31. Adrian

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Adrian standing by himself. You say hello._

**Adrian:** Hey there, Professor. Are you having a nice time?

_You nod._

**Adrian:** I'm glad to hear it. I wasn't sure how everybody would handle this big celebration thing, but it seems like everybody is having a nice time. Last year, my class fell in love, but there are some people this year who seem to be a bit more reserved. Regardless, it's amazing to see all of them smiling and so excited about the celebration.

_You ask if he is having a nice time._

**Adrian:** Of course I am! It's meant to celebrate the history of Fódlan and the Church of Seiros, but I think it's a lot more than that. I think it does a lot more to show people how far they've come. It's an annual tradition, and for the people that come back each year, they get the chance to think about where they were in their lives the previous time the party came around.

_You question what Adrian was doing this time the year before._

**Adrian:** Me? Well, I was pretty sad that the year was over halfway over. I didn't want to go back home since I was having such a great time being a student here. Even now, the monastery is my favorite place to be. It's incredible to see how much hope can rest in just one building... The Officers Academy is amazing for bringing so many bright young minds to a place where they can truly grow into the people they are meant to be. I'll forever be thankful to it for that alone.

_You nod your agreement._

**Adrian:** I'm going to admit that I was in love with this place before I even arrived. The mere idea of a location where countless people like me were gathered together got me excited. I was hopeful just based on the concept alone, and even now, that hope hasn't really gone away... The monastery houses the future of Fódlan, and I'm happy to see it develop around me.

_You ask if he intends to stay after the current year ends._

**Adrian:** Honestly? Yeah. I keep on thinking about what I'll do when I'm ready to leave, but I don't know if I ever will be. Being here, living in the building where shapers of history are thriving... It's exhilarating, and I would be content staying here forever. How about you, Professor? What are your plans?

_You say You have not thought about it yet._

**Adrian:** That's alright. These things take time to determine, and I'm sure you'll make the right decision when the time finally does come. But until then, I'm going to head back to the party. The future might be uncertain, but I know that the present is a lot of fun at this celebration. Until next time, Professor.

_Adrian leaves the Goddess Tower. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not good at author's notes but I love three houses so much god
> 
> -Digital


	32. Niko

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Niko standing by himself. You say hello._

**Niko:** Hey, Professor! You sure are looking chipper tonight. Are you enjoying the party?

_You nod._

**Niko:** I'm glad to hear it. I imagine setting it all up was a lot of work, and it would be a shame if it all went to waste... Let me just say that I am happy to not have the responsibility of cleaning that up when it's all over.

_You crack a small smile._

**Niko:** In fact, I'm happy I don't really have any responsibilities here... Well, I do have responsibilities, but it's nothing like how life was back home, and for that, I am immensely thankful. I run the library, which is a lot better than being trained to take up a noble house, a duty I never asked for.

_You ask what he is doing here instead of back home._

**Niko:** I... I ran away. Derric helped me pack my bags and get out of there. He seemed to be able to tell that it wasn't a healthy environment for me with all of the constant pressure, so he helped me out. I don't think I could ever thank him enough for that, actually. I mean, if he hadn't stepped in, I would still be back home hating my life every second.

_You tell him You are glad he is happy here._

**Niko:** Yeah... I know a lot of people say that home is where the heart is, but... I don't think my heart was ever really at home. I got along decently with my parents, but I could always tell their words were like blades dripped in honey. The manipulation was there, but they hid it well enough so that other people couldn't tell. Here... I think this is where I truly belong.

_You say You are happy he has found the place where he feels best._

**Niko:** Thanks for that, Professor. I haven't really talked to anybody about this much, but... I don't know. It feels good to be here. When we came here for this party in years past, I would always long to be part of the group working the monastery. This year, our parents were too distraught over my disappearance to bother showing up... They said that much in a letter to Derric. I'm happy they aren't around... I can be free and enjoy myself for once without the worries that come with being in a toxic environment.

_You nod._

**Niko:** Thanks for listening to me ramble. I guess I got a bit carried away with everything... This party is fun but exhausting, and I tend to get a bit weird when I'm tired... Anyways, I'm going to go back to enjoying the party, and you should do the same too. I'll see you later!

_Niko leaves the room, humming and skipping all the way. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started these just a few days ago but I'm already almost done wow
> 
> -Digital


	33. Nesreen

_ You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Nesreen standing against the wall with her arms crossed. You say hello. _

**Nesreen:** Professor… Wow. I didn’t expect you to be antisocial enough to skip out on a party like this.

_ You say You merely wanted some time alone. _

**Nesreen:** Fair enough, I suppose… That’s why I’m up here. There’s only so much I can take of screaming children before I want to take out my bow and finish somebody off to end the ringing in my ears.

_ You nod, unsure of how else to answer. _

**Nesreen:** But enough of that. I’ve been doing some thinking about tonight and everything going on here, you know.

_ You ask what she has thought about. _

**Nesreen:** It’s so strange how everybody here gets along so well… I mean, tonight is a special night, and it’s not always like this, but… In most other situations, people from different countries hate each other. They have it stuck in their heads that some country is better than another, and it causes all sorts of issues. 

_ You nod. _

**Nesreen:** It just hurts everybody in the long run. I don’t get the point of it… And yet, it still happens since some people have an ego the size of a mountain.

_ You question what that has to do with the party. _

**Nesreen:** Here, everybody is being so nice to each other. People from Almyra are happily enjoying drinks with those of Faerghus. Brigid immigrants are smiling and laughing with Adrestian natives. It’s so unlike the rest of the world… 

_ You say this is a good thing. _

**Nesreen:** Of course it is… In fact, it might be the best thing I’ve seen since coming here to the monastery. I wish the rest of the continent… No… The rest of the world… Could see this too. It’s an example a lot of people could learn from.

_ You agree with her. _

**Nesreen:** Why bother fighting when we can make peace and be happy? I know superiority complexes are going to exist until the end of time, but it shouldn’t be as widespread as it is right now. It’s ridiculous that so many people have come together to decide that some people are better than others.

_ You tell her You believe people of all nations should be treated equally. _

**Nesreen:** And that shouldn’t be a radical thought… It should be normal to feel that way, but for some reason, it isn’t. I wish I could understand why, but I’m not going to try and comprehend how people that rude think. It would only make me lose the ability to think. 

_ You laugh to yourself at her comment. _

**Nesreen:** Jokes aside, I should head back there. I know Lady Aisa wants me having a good time, so I’m going to try and enjoy myself. See you later, Professor.

_ Nesreen walks away. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are so much fun to write wow
> 
> -Digital


	34. Cordelia

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Cordelia standing by herself. You say hello._

**Cordelia:** Hey there, Professor. I expected to see you down there celebrating and having a good time.

_You explain that You wanted a moment to relax before returning to the party._

**Cordelia:** I understand that... I feel the same. As much as I love parties that celebrate the past and honor the future, they get me thinking a lot more than they probably should. Celebrating the past makes me think of all the people who have been left in the past and will never get the chance to see the future.

_You nod._

**Cordelia:** I know that you don't remember much of what you've been through because you have amnesia, but... I can say that most other people here have lost somebody at some point, and celebrating like this when they aren't around can make you feel awful. I get the feeling you're an empathetic person, so surely you can pick up on that.

_You say that You do try your best to understand._

**Cordelia:** And that's all we ask for... I still think about how my father died ten years ago, even if it's been ages since that time. He was executed based on bogus charges when I was a teenager. This time of year always reminds me of him... He used to love coming to these celebrations.

_You tell her You are sorry for her loss._

**Cordelia:** What could you have done about it? Don't worry. I've mostly found the ability to move on with my life, but I guess this time of the year still gets me sentimental about what could have been in another life.

_You say that You are proud of her for pressing on._

**Cordelia:** Yeah... That's the thing I'm most proud of. I may have taken up his position as captain of the knights, but that's not where my pride lies. Instead, it resides in my own growth. I've changed a lot since those days. I know to press on when things get hard... It's for both the people who have passed that would want a better future and the people who are still here that need a better future.

_You say she has strong motivation._

**Cordelia:** I'm glad you think so. Even if I get upset at this time of year, I'm still happy that I've managed to keep living. There is life out there after loss and grief... All you have to do is find a way to make it. Grieving is fine, but... There are people who are still here, still alive, that need you. I hope that whenever you find out your past, Professor... I hope that you'll keep that in mind. And if you ever need anything, I'm happy to help. After all, you've listened to me ramble just now, so it's the least I can do.

_You nod and thank her for the offer._

**Cordelia:** No problem... Well, I'm going to head out. I'll see you around, Professor.

_Cordelia leaves the Goddess Tower. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say I really like this conversation in particular since it shows off a side of Cordelia you don't really get to see until after time skip
> 
> Like dang I love her
> 
> -Digital


	35. Derric

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Derric standing by himself. You say hello._

**Derric:** Good evening, Professor. It's nice to see you.

_You ask what has him coming up to the Goddess Tower._

**Derric:** I suppose I just needed a moment away from the chaos. I consider myself a decently social person, but all of the noise and bright lights... It overwhelms my little brain, I'm afraid.

_You nod your understanding._

**Derric:** Plus... Tonight has been making me think about who we're representing if we're here at the monastery.

_You ask what he means by that._

**Derric:** Everyone represents something if they're here. You represent the country you come from, the family that raised you, the people you surround yourself with... It reflects outwardly on other people as well as yourself.

_You nod._

**Derric:** You know, back before I was taken in by Niko's family, I lived with my parents in Faerghus. The Dominic family fell when I was four or five years old, so I don't remember much, but... I still know the history, and it makes me wonder... Who do I want to represent while I'm here?

_You tell him to go on when he pauses._

**Derric:** I love the Lavellan-Indech and Dominic families, but I don't love them for the same reasons. They're separate, and while they both have their own merits, they're far from being similar... In going down one path, I fear I may alienate the other... Do I go with who I was born to be or the person I am now?

_You say that You are not sure of how to answer that._

**Derric:** Nobody can really offer me a strong answer. I care for both families that shaped me into the person I am today, and I couldn't ever pick one over the other. As much as I love my current home, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget about my birth parents who shaped my life in my early years. As much as I love my birth family, my adopted family has had just as much of an impact on who I am.

_You suggest to him that he blends both places that he comes from together to make his own reflection._

**Derric:** I suppose I could try that... I don't know how well it would go, but I'm willing to try. Countless people think that Adrestia and Faerghus can't be on good terms given how Faerghus came to be so many years ago... However, I think that will only prove to be true if people remain in their comfort zone and don't step outside it... That being said, I'm going to try to put together both places where I originate from to make something new. It's what matches up best with my nature.

_You nod._

**Derric:** I should get back to the party for now, but thank you for speaking with me, Professor. I hope to talk to you again sometime.

_You watch as Derric goes. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These conversations are so fun to do I swear
> 
> -Digital


	36. Yuliya

_ You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Yuliya drinking out of a cup. You say hello. _

**Yuliya:** Oh… Hey, Professor. I didn’t realize you were going to be up here.

_ You ask what she has in her cup. _

**Yuliya:** It’s just… Okay, fine. It’s alcohol. This is a party, but they aren’t letting us get into the alcohol for the most part. I don’t understand the point of that! We’re supposed to be making merry, and this is part of it for a lot of older people. 

_ You suggest that maybe they are worried about the students getting into it. _

**Yuliya:** Yeah… I guess it would be bad if some of the kids realized that they have the power to chug wine like no tomorrow. I don’t know why they would want to at that age, but I guess everybody has their reasons.

_ You ask if she has a reason for wanting to drink. _

**Yuliya:** I guess I just want to. Is that enough for you?

_ You remain silent, waiting for her to calm down. _

**Yuliya:** Agh… Sorry I snapped. I didn’t mean to come off as so mean all of a sudden… I just… I don’t know. I have my own reasons for wanting to drink, but it’s not so I can make merry as I said a moment ago.

_ You tell her that if she ever wishes to share, You will be happy to listen. _

**Yuliya:** You aren’t just forcing me to talk… I appreciate that. I know some people that would have found that to be a better option than waiting for me to talk, even if the latter would be more effective. 

_ You say that she shouldn’t need to say something she doesn’t want to if it isn’t required. _

**Yuliya:** I appreciate that gesture. If only everybody was like you… Some just want everything to go their way, even if it inconveniences the other person. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to understand people like that. 

_ You nod. _

**Yuliya:** Yeah… Humans are ridiculous, sad creatures. All we ever do is for ourselves or people we care about, never really thinking about people it could impact. In a way, we’re all selfish, but it depends on the degree of selfishness. It’s that degree that tells a stereotypically good person from a bad one.

_ You nod once again to show your agreement. _

**Yuliya:** Morality is strange too… The goddess has a lacking moral compass herself, seeming to think that some people should die when they don’t deserve it… Is it really a moral compass, or is it just our disillusioned brains convincing us that we’re the ones in the right?

_ You shake your head, unsure of the answer. _

**Yuliya:** Well, that’s enough existentialism for the night anyways. I should go back to guarding the wine before any students get ideas. I’ll see you later, Professor.

_ You nod as Yuliya walks away. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this while listening to God Shattering Star even if I haven't played GD yet oops
> 
> Also this is probably my favorite bit of Yuliya dialogue I have ever written??? Wow I didn't expect to like it as much as I do
> 
> -Digital


	37. Kaeta

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Kaeta standing by herself . You say hello._

**Kaeta:** Hey there, Professor. What's up with you?

_You shrug and say nothing much._

**Kaeta:** How relaxed... I never would have expected that from you looking at you directly.

_You ask what she means by that._

**Kaeta:** You look so serious most of the time. Even when you smile or laugh, it's a small gesture you have to look really closely to get a good look at. It makes you seem tense at times, but I'm sure we all know appearances can be deceiving.

_You nod._

**Kaeta:** I mean, most people look at me and think I'm all cutesy and adorable because I'm so short... To hell with that! I'm a terrifying creature, and everyone will fear me.

_You stare at her in surprise._

**Kaeta:** I'm kidding. I promise you that I'm not quite that egotistical. However, I think the point still stands. People look at me and think I fit into one stereotype when I don't really fit into any at all. In fact, no person really fits a preconceived notion entirely, and it's dangerous to think that everybody is going to be exactly what you expect at a first glance.

_You agree with her sentiment._

**Kaeta:** Everybody loves a little surprise once in a while. Even those who claim to hate it still get a bit of thrill when they're caught off guard by something positive. I think that somebody going against your expectations is the easiest way to give people that rush. In other words, meeting new people is a great way to feel surprised in everyday life.

_You nod once again._

**Kaeta:** I don't know what I expected when I first came here, but I would say that it was something along the lines of thinking everybody would love the church a bunch. Granted, I don't have a problem with that, but I thought everyone would be obsessed with religion... When I was proven wrong, it felt great. My ideas of what people would be were thrown out the window, and I made some awesome connections with people who were a lot more like me than I anticipated.

_You say You are glad she found such in the church._

**Kaeta:** But I know I'm not the only one who has! I know that you've made a few lasting connections, whether they be with the students or the teachers. It's something everyone should indulge in once in a while. Being lonely helps no one. Plus, it gives you an awesome rush of accomplishment! Making new friends can be great... Just like now. I'd wager a guess and say that we're closer than we were before.

_You confirm her suspicions._

**Kaeta:** That's what I thought! I'm going to head back down to the party. You should join me. I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun... And we can meet a few more people while we're at it.

_You tell her You will join her soon._

**Kaeta:** Sounds perfect to me!

_Kaeta dashes out of the room excitedly. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is one conversation I wasn't sure of what I wanted to do but I think it turned out pretty great
> 
> -Digital


	38. Piers

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Piers standing by himself. You say hello._

**Piers:** Greetings, Professor.

_When he doesn't say much else, You ask him what brings him up here._

**Piers:** I want to breathe some air away from all those people, if you don't mind.

_You nod silently. When he realizes how rude that sounded, he sighs._

**Piers:** My apologies, Professor... Tonight has been a lot of stress, you know. I have to complete my duties as a knight and look after my younger sister. She and I live in the town near the monastery, but she doesn't get the chance to come to Garreg Mach all that often. She's been having a fun night tonight, but I lost her in the crowd.

_You ask if he needs help searching for her._

**Piers:** That's actually why I'm up here, if you can believe it. As much as I need some space, this place is also good since it's the highest vantage point we have access to right now. I can see where she went if I look hard enough.

_You nod._

**Piers:** I'm sure I'll see her soon enough... She's old enough to take care of herself, but you never know when something bad could happen. In a moment when you feel safe, everything could change because of one bad person who wants to ruin lives.

_You comment on how he seems to know this too well._

**Piers:** I guess you could say that I do... I'm the one looking after my little sister since our parents died when we were much younger. Everything seemed to be fine one moment, but bandits were attacking the next. After that, our lives went downhill... It all changed in an instant.

_You tell him You are sorry for his loss._

**Piers:** There's nothing we could have done about it. We were just kids. Nobody else knew it was going to be happening either. It just... It snuck up on us.

_You nod your understanding._

**Piers:** We got lucky when we found the monastery. Somehow, we managed to convince the priests here to take care of us for a little while, but as soon as I was old enough, they ditched us. I had to start working as a knight, and she took up work as a seamstress once she was able to find a job... The world is cruel, as I'm sure you're aware. It makes you wonder what the goddess is doing wherever she is if she's letting all of this tragedy exist in the land she is said to have loved so much.

_You remain silent, unsure of what to say in response._

**Piers:** Ah! I see my sister down there. I need to go get her before she disappears into the crowd. It was nice talking to you, Professor. Have a nice night.

_You watch as Piers scurries out of the Goddess Tower quickly. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in: I'm still really bad at author's notes
> 
> -Digital


	39. Rodain

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Rodain standing by himself. You say hello._

**Rodain:** Hey, Professor. It's nice to see you here.

_You tell him that You feel the same._

**Rodain:** You know, tonight sure is special... It always gets me thinking. Even if it's meant to be a night of forgetting what you know to have a good time, my nostalgia always gets to me in the end... It's funny how people change between what they intend to do and what they actually end up doing. 

_You ask him what he means by that._

**Rodain:** When I came to the Officers Academy years ago, I was doing it with intentions of making a name for myself. After that year, I came back because my father told me it would help to increase the power of our noble house. Even if that's how it started out, it really didn't stay that way for very long in the grand scheme of things.

_You question him about how he feels about the church now._

**Rodain:** Well... I think it's the home of a lot of great memories. I've met countless amazing people just because I was here at the monastery, and I really don't know what I would do if I hadn't come here. Life sure would be much more boring than it is now, to put it simply. 

_You nod your understanding._

**Rodain:** Even if I was sent here to try and gain more political power, I found a lot more than that. I found a home among the knights who were stationed alongside me. I found a place full of hope for the future and what lies beyond the horizon. I found countless young people with aspirations of greatness who reminded me of myself when I was their age... When you think of it that way, it's hard not to find this place incredible.

_You nod once again._

**Rodain:** And this celebration each year only seems to prove that over and over again. It shows how great we can be if we all come together and strive toward a common goal. I doubt the Officers Academy would be as loved as it is today if the students didn't work together and get along as much as they do. It creates an amazing environment, if you ask me... When you see a place like this, you start to fear less for the future... And enjoying life in the moment becomes a lot more important.

_You tell him that You feel the same way._

**Rodain:** I guess I went off on a bit of a tangent there, huh? Well, that's enough of that rambling. Speaking of the party, I still have a lot of good memories yet to be made down there, and so do you. I hope you'll come down soon, Professor. Until we meet again.

_Rodain leaves the Goddess Tower. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only got four of these left holy crap
> 
> -Digital


	40. Miriam

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Miriam standing by herself . You say hello._

**Miriam:** Greetings, Professor. I'm surprised to see you up here. I expected you to be down there enjoying the party with everyone else. 

_You admit that You wanted a moment to yourself._

**Miriam:** I understand that fully.

_You watch Miriam silently before she speaks once more._

**Miriam:** It's so odd how people can be so festive here when horrors are being played out all across Fódlan.

_You ask her what has her saying such._

**Miriam:** You... You can't tell anyone about this, alright?

_You promise to keep it secret._

**Miriam:** Well... I used to be a slave working under a noble in Faerghus. As for which noble... That's not important. You would be surprised at how many people knew such horrible things were going on but still didn't do anything about it... Being in a situation like that really tells you how horrible people can be if they think a negative occurrence doesn't impact them. In fact, they're willing to ignore it.

_You say that You are sorry she had to go through that._

**Miriam:** It's fine. Please, try to keep the pity to a minimum... I don't deserve it. When the leaders of the noble house I worked under left each year for this celebration, I was always filled with anger. How could they go off and have fun while we were suffering and forced to work ourselves to the bone without a chance of freedom? It always stung, even as the years went by.

_You tell her that her feelings are understandable._

**Miriam:** I knew you would see things that way... It hurt me to know that they were going off to enjoy themselves when there were other pressing matters that had to be addressed. I know that having fun is important to destress, but I don't think they deserved it for keeping child slaves.

_You nod your agreement._

**Miriam:** That means that when this party comes around each year, I'm filled with an odd feeling of wondering... What can I do? I want to help to ease the suffering of others who are going through what I did. It's the least I can do now that I have more power than I used to. Even if there are many who are willing to ignore people in pain, I refuse to do so. I will not be complacent like some selfish people were in the past. Those who are suffering deserve better than that.

_You nod once again._

**Miriam:** I would be delighted to have you by my side in changing life for people like that... But the choice is yours.

_You tell her You will think about it._

**Miriam:** That's all I ask... I'm going to get back in there. I still have guard duty to take care of. Remember... This is going to stay between us, alright?

_You swear to keep this conversation a secret._

**Miriam:** Good... I'll see you later, Professor.

_Miriam leaves You alone in the Goddess Tower. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it
> 
> The last one
> 
> Wow I can't believe I wrote all these in four days
> 
> -Digital


	41. Wynne

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Wynne standing by himself. You say hello._

**Wynne:** Hey there, Professor! What's up with you tonight?

_You say You needed a moment of peace away from the party._

**Wynne:** I get that. Don't we all need some time to relax when life gets crazy? I mean, a lot can happen in a short span of time, and it's easy to get overwhelmed by all that.

_You nod your agreement._

**Wynne:** So long as I have you here, I want to express some concerns of mine... To be perfectly honest, I'm worried about the future.

_You ask what he means by that._

**Wynne:** So much has happened, and I wouldn't say all that we've seen as of late has been good. In fact, barely any of it has left a positive impact. I'm a bit worried that Fódlan is going to find its way into war soon.

_You look down silently._

**Wynne:** I come from Almyra, and back there, my mother taught me how to be an assassin. She said it was the least she could do before letting me out to see the world. To her, the world was a matter of kill or be killed. In the end, she didn't release me into the rest of the world. I left her because I was sick of that mentality.

_You tell him thinking such was natural._

**Wynne:** That does worry me a little bit though... If I left Almyra to get away from that ideal, why did I come here of all places? After all, it seems as if chaos is going to be coming to Fódlan soon enough. Malice's repeated attempts at stirring up trouble should be proof enough of that... It's not as if this is a new fear either. I've had a bad feeling about life for quite a while. 

_You ask if there is anything You can do about it._

**Wynne:** Stopping war is nearly impossible if you don't know what you're stopping. You can't keep it from happening when you aren't sure of how it's going to come in the first place... Right now, all we can do is wait and hope that things get better after a while.

_You nod hesitantly._

**Wynne:** I know that's not what you want to do, but you'll have to. If war does break out, then you're going to miss the peace like this. You're going to miss the celebrations where the kids are too loud and the knights are breaking out the alcohol. If war comes, it will all be gone.

_You swallow nervously._

**Wynne:** Anyways, I'm going back to the party! I do hope I didn't scare you too much there. Have a nice night, Professor! 

_You watch as Wynne leaves the Goddess Tower, unsure of how to react to his odd cheeriness while discussing such a deeply disturbing subject. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He reminds me of Henry from FE13 is that a weird comparison to make
> 
> -Digital


	42. Eli

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Eli standing by himself. You say hello._

**Eli:** Professor! It's nice to see you here. I didn't expect to have company. 

_You say that You felt the same._

**Eli:** Even if it's unexpected, I'm glad that you came up here... I've been doing a lot of thinking tonight, and I suppose it's for the best that I have someone to talk to about everything. 

_You ask what he means._

**Eli:** Well... This festival reminds me of something that happened. It feels like it was ages ago now, but... In all honesty, it probably wasn't that long in the grand scheme of things.

_You tilt your head in curiosity._

**Eli:** I'm talking about my tribe. I come from Sreng, which lies on the northern border of the continent near Faerghus. My tribe used to enjoy incredible festivals like this, and I was always happy to join them... But now... 

_You ask him what happened._

**Eli:** Ah... They all died in an invasion. There are many tribes that wander around Sreng, and sometimes there are fights. Granted... I don't think this was like that. Something about it felt more sinister... But the point is that everyone I grew up with passed away in the attack. We used to enjoy lovely parties like this to celebrate good harvests or victories in battle, but... That doesn't happen anymore. 

_You apologize for his loss._

**Eli:** It's alright. You had no way of doing anything to change what happened, and that's alright. I'm just happy to have you at my side as a supportive figure now. It's odd to have an actual professor from the Officers Academy look after the Ashen Wolves, but... I don't mind it all. In fact, I rather enjoy it. 

_You tell Eli that You are happy he takes satisfaction from this situation._

**Eli:** It's so kind of you to say that... You know, this party has made me think more about the future as well as the past. I might not have my tribe to celebrate with anymore, but... Maybe I can still uphold their memory. I'm considering throwing a festival for the Ashen Wolves in a few moons like the parties I used to enjoy with my tribe... If you or any of your students wanted to come, we'd be happy to have you. 

_You say that You would be honored to join him in such festivities._

**Eli:** Thank you, Professor. I'm excited for it already... But first, we have to finish up tonight. Perhaps it's time for us to return to the festival and have fun with everyone else. How does that sound?

_You agree that it's a good idea._

**Eli:** In that case, I'll see you down there. Have a nice evening, Professor. 

_You watch as Eli leaves. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli is baby and I will not budge on that fact
> 
> -Digital


	43. Ernst

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Ernst standing by himself. You say hello._

**Ernst:** Oh, Professor! I didn't anticipate seeing you up here... I was hoping for a break from the chaos, but I suppose that it's alright if you join me. I get the feeling that you're up here for the same reasons that I am. 

_You nod as confirmation._

**Ernst:** That's what I thought... You know, it's amazing to see everyone smiling like this. It's incredible that so many happy souls are gathered together. 

_You say that You feel the same._

**Ernst:** I never would have expected that when I came here. I've been researching magical concepts, you see. I thought that the monastery would be able to help me further my research, but it didn't wind up exactly like that... I mean, I spend more time in Abyss than I do up here. 

_You ask why that is._

**Ernst:** I suppose the people of Abyss just resonated with me more... I know what it's like to feel alone in life, and I don't want anyone else to experience that as well. You wouldn't expect that from someone who researches dark magic, but... Still, I want to ensure that all others are secure and joyful. That's one reason this party makes me so happy. 

_You question him on why he understands loneliness._

**Ernst:** When my mother passed away, my father practically drowned himself in research with hopes of bringing her back. He got into dark magic, and my curiosity had me following after him years later. When he got busy, I was left alone with my thoughts, and if not for my own research, I would have felt isolated from the world. Even if I didn't experience totality when it came to loneliness, I can still sympathize with those who feel as if they have nothing else, and I want to prevent that if I can. 

_You tell him that is a noble goal._

**Ernst:** I'm glad you think so... To me, it's just part of life. I want to help others in my own way, and that's always been my goal. The main way I want to help them is by making them smile, so... This party is special. Everyone is happy, casting aside their worries to just enjoy the atmosphere. 

_You admit that the feeling is contagious._

**Ernst:** I hope people agree with that and enjoy it long after the festivities are over... But even if they don't, I want to enjoy it while I can. I'm going to head back down, if that's alright with you. I hope to see you down there soon enough, but until you're ready, I hope you enjoy your time up here. Thank you for listening to me, Professor. Have a nice evening!

_You watch as Ernst leaves. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to the voiced soundtrack of the entire Digimon series and I gotta say this show slaps so hard
> 
> -Digital


	44. Grey

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Grey standing by himself. You say hello._

**Grey:** Oh, Professor... I didn't think I would be having company up here. 

_You say that You needed a break from the noise of the party._

**Grey:** I heard that. It's why I'm up here too. There's only so much of people talking in my ear all the time that I can take before I feel like I'm going to go completely mad, you know?

_You nod your understanding._

**Grey:** You know, it's so odd to think how extravagant this party is... Many nobles throw celebrations that they hope will rival this one, but none ever come close. They live in excess, and they embrace it. 

_You ask him why he is thinking of such._

**Grey:** I was almost born into that sort of life. It was only by a twist of fate that I wound up in Abyss. The full story is lengthy, and I doubt you want to hear something like that right now, but... It's strange how one small thing can happen, and your life will change drastically forever. You don't even realize it at the time, but... One tiny decision can spiral into something that can't ever be changed. One thing changes, and suddenly, everything is different. 

_You say that it is unfortunate that this is the case._

**Grey:** I agree. In a way, it's unfortunate that we do not know what is to come. That keeps us from making the best decisions for our futures, but... At the same time, I suppose it keeps us from stressing ourselves over things that we can't control. 

_You nod your agreement and say that both sides have benefits and downsides._

**Grey:** I feel the same way. It's balanced, something it doesn't have in common with those critical changes that alter our lives forever... But I suppose that thinking about it won't change what happened. All we can do is live the lives that we've been given. Besides, fate isn't entirely behind what happens. 

_You ask what he means by that._

**Grey:** We can control our futures just as much as any small change or destiny could. We're in power, even if we don't see it sometimes. If we want a better future, we can work towards it. We stand at the helm no matter what changes our lives undergo. Fate might take us along for the ride, but we're the ones steering the ship. 

_You nod your agreement._

**Grey:** Look at me going on and on. I think I should get back to the party. I'll give you a bit more time to enjoy yourself, but I hope to see you back there soon. Until we see each other again, Professor. 

_You watch as Grey leaves, bidding him farewell as he goes. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be 1 AM but shhhh
> 
> -Digital


	45. Saias

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Saias standing by himself. You say hello._

**Saias:** Oh, Professor... I didn't expect to have company up here.

_You ask if it's alright that You join him._

**Saias:** Of course it is. Don't worry about me... I've just been enjoying the atmosphere and thinking, I suppose. 

_You question on him on what he has been pondering._

**Saias:** I love that everybody has the chance to let go of the past like this... It's hard to move on from what has happened before this point sometimes. If it has a drastic impact, it feels as if you'll never be able to look past it as you were able to do before, but... During festive situations like that, everybody is able to let go. 

_You say that it is lovely to see._

**Saias:** I agree... There's a lot of stuff that I want to forget about, and it feels like I might actually be able to move on in an atmosphere like this. After all, so many people overcame various obstacles to come here tonight, and if they were able to take the steps they needed to move on from difficult situations and improve themselves, it gives me hope that I can do the same. 

_You tell him that he is sure to reach that goal soon enough._

**Saias:** It's nice to hear that you have so much faith in me... I don't talk about this with many people, but I'm glad that you're giving me so much reassurance now that I'm finally opening up about it. 

_You ask Saias what got him thinking about this in the first place._

**Saias:** I saw somebody that I used to know... Saying hello didn't really feel right, but... It was good to see that he had moved on from the incident that connected us. We didn't exactly meet under good circumstances, but... I like that he was able to move on from the past. Seeing him here tonight was proof of that, and it's great to see. 

_You say that You are happy he was able to find that form of closure._

**Saias:** It's not easy to go forward when all you want to do is look back, but... I think that it's possible when you put in the right effort, and I'm going to try and do that from here on out. I won't let the past restrict me anymore. I deserve better than that. 

_You nod your agreement._

**Saias:** I think that I'm going to head back down to the party... I hope to see you again down there too, Professor. Until then, I hope you're able to enjoy your alone time up here. It was nice talking to you about all this. I really do appreciate it. 

_You watch as Saias leaves. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digimon Cyber Sleuth slaps PSA
> 
> -Digital


	46. Magnus

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Magnus standing by himself. You say hello._

**Magnus:** Oh? Is that the professor, coming to grace my esteemed presence on this fine night? I certainly did not see this one coming. 

_You greet Magnus with a simple wave._

**Magnus:** A rather understated greeting given that you are looking at such a potent figure within the magical world... But I suppose that I will forgive you for tonight give that we are meant to be having fun. There's no reason to be so tense tonight. 

_You nod hesitantly, unsure of what else to do._

**Magnus:** I hope that you have been enjoying the party. It would be a waste if people weren't having a good time. 

_You state that You are enjoying yourself._

**Magnus:** I'm glad to hear that. I have been letting go of myself for the night as well. It's odd, but... I welcome it. 

_You ask what he means by letting go._

**Magnus:** I already showed you. I haven't been as insistent on people showing me the due amount of respect. They can relax for a night before returning to the way that things should be tomorrow. 

_You question him on why he is so insistent on such._

**Magnus:** That... That is for me alone to know. 

_You nod your understanding._

**Magnus:** Well... Perhaps I could tell you. After all, I am letting go for a while... You see... I want everyone to believe that I am incredible for my own selfish reasons.

_You ask about what selfish reasons he is referring to._

**Magnus:**...I have been told by the world in the past that perhaps I am not all that everyone wishes that I was. Rather than giving me time to change, I was abandoned. I can't disappoint anyone like that if they believe that I am incredible, so I ensure that everyone is fully aware of such a fact. 

_You tell him that You understand._

**Magnus:** Say whatever you want about my behavior. There are some out there who do not approve of it, but... I do what I have to in order to survive this game called life. We all have our own ends to which we will reach to find our goals. I simply act in a way that others do not. 

_You say that he should do what he must to get by._

**Magnus:** I'm glad you agree with me... I'm afraid I must get back to the party for the time being... As far as anyone else is concerned, this conversation never happened. After all, the perfect being that is Magnus must never admit weakness. Never tell a soul. 

_You promise to stay quiet._

**Magnus:** Thank you. I shall see you later, Professor. Stay out of trouble until then.

_You watch as Magnus leaves. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cast my anime fan dub tonight and I am so hype in this Chili's tonight
> 
> -Digital


	47. Taiyin

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Taiyin standing by herself. You say hello._

**Taiyin:** Oh! Professor! I didn't expect to see you there. 

_You ask what she is doing away from the party._

**Taiyin:** I needed a moment to breathe... As much as I love the celebration, I can't go down there and stay in that chaos for the entire night, you know?

_You nod your understanding._

**Taiyin:** This party... It's so nice, I have to say. 

_You ask why she says that._

**Taiyin:** The world is filled with injustice, but while everyone is here, enjoying themselves and having fun... It seems like none of that is happening. There's only these four walls and the happiness bound within. It's magical. 

_You say that it is rather nice._

**Taiyin:** When something goes wrong, it's so easily to get stressed about it. There are imbalances of power everywhere. No matter where we look, there's something that we can find ourselves worried about. It's terrifying, if I'm being perfectly honest... I guess that's why these celebrations are so important. It allows us to let go of all that in order to just focus on our own joy. After all, if we get caught up in our own stress, life will be gone before we know it. 

_You nod and say that You agree._

**Taiyin:** I've always hated the idea of people being thought of as lesser than others. Maybe that's why Abyss called to me so much. I came here to try and get a change of pace from home, to make my own path in life... But I was met with bitterness and the harsh reality of inequality. I was constantly fired up until I found my place in the world... Abyss. 

_You remark on how it is tragic that inequity is such a prevalent issue._

**Taiyin:** So many other people are struggling to get by, but some will turn the other way since it 'isn't worth their time'. People aren't allowed to show who they are for fear that they will be betrayed or put down, so we wind up forging masks that will make others happy but tear us apart inside... It's awful. 

_You say that You feel the same._

**Taiyin:** But... The ability to cast that aside... It's incredible. For right now, there are no injustices in the world to be worried about. There's just music, a dance in your heart, and the idea of making new connections... It's beautiful. Who cares about what the rest of the world holds? If we get so stressed about things we can't control, we'll lose the ability to enjoy ourselves. 

_You nod._

**Taiyin:** Speaking of, I should go and enjoy myself. I'll give you some time alone, but I'm hoping to see you back there. Farewell, Professor.

_You watch as Taiyin leaves. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to being done with these aaaa
> 
> -Digital


	48. Gabriel

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Gabriel standing by himself. You say hello._

**Gabriel:** Oh, Professor. I didn't think I would have company up here. It seems I was wrong. 

_You apologize for interfering if he was looking for alone time._

**Gabriel:** It's fine. You couldn't have known that I would be up here, and I suppose that it's alright to talk to you. You aren't exactly who I'm trying to avoid up here. 

_You ask who he's trying to stay away from._

**Gabriel:** In a way, a bit of everyone down there. As much as I love this party, I think it's a bit much for me right now. I need a moment to myself at the moment. 

_You nod your understanding._

**Gabriel:** This is my first time coming to this celebration, you know... I know that must sound rather strange, but it's the truth. I've lived in Abyss my whole life, so you would expect me to come up here every once in a while, but I tend to avoid the church... Or at least I did until you stumbled down into Abyss. 

_You ask if he likes it better the old way._

**Gabriel:** No... I think I prefer this. As much as I love Abyss, I need the chance to reach out every once in a while. This party was the perfect chance for me to step outside my comfort zone in that way, if you can believe it. I know it's a bit of a radical move, going from being in Abyss all the time to the most festive and anticipated celebration each year... But I think I needed to do this. 

_You question what he means._

**Gabriel:** I wanted the chance to see what this was like after only hearing about it for many years. I've been in Abyss for a long time, but I've been somewhat curious about what lies beyond. I can be content where I am and still wonder what's out there, right? I hope that makes sense. 

_You nod and tell him that it does._

**Gabriel:** I'm glad you think so... The rest of the Ashen Wolves came here after some hardship in their lives, but I didn't really have a choice. I've had a reason to be down there, don't get me wrong, but... I've wondered what the outside world is like. If anything, tonight has shown me that I'm ready to embrace it... At my own pace, of course. I don't want to get overwhelmed like this again. 

_You nod your understanding._

**Gabriel:** The first step is getting back down there, so I think I'm going to try and enjoy the rest of the party. I'll see you later, Professor. Try not to waste your night up here, alright?

_You watch as Gabriel leaves. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this before supports for once oop
> 
> -Digital


	49. Quinn

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Quinn standing by herself. You say hello._

**Quinn:** Hello, Professor... I didn't realize I should have been expecting company. 

_You apologize for disturbing her thoughts._

**Quinn:** It's alright. You don't need to worry in the slightest... I suppose it's best that I'm not left alone to think about what's happening tonight. 

_You ask what she means._

**Quinn:** I... I've been thinking a lot about the festivities, to say the least. It's wonderful to see everyone so happy, and it reminds me of all that I've gained. So much has changed since I first left home, and I'm happy that I was able to find a home with the Ashen Wolves down in Abyss. I wouldn't be here without that, but... It reminds me of what I've lost as well. 

_You nod silently._

**Quinn:** I lost my brother shortly before leaving Duscur. I wasn't meant to come here in the first place, to be honest with you. I was hoping to spend my life with him and our parents in Duscur since that's where we belong. We were happy there, and while I am happy here... It hurts to know that my brother would have enjoyed this, but he isn't here to enjoy it. 

_You question if she feels guilty._

**Quinn:** I... Perhaps I do. I never really took the time to think about it from that light, but... Maybe I do. I'm not entirely sure myself. I wish that he was still here to enjoy the festivities. I know he would have loved to come here and meet so many new people. The air has an infectious quality to it that makes anyone smile, but... I struggle to find full contentment when I can't help but look on what I had to leave behind to reach this point. 

_You tell her that You understand._

**Quinn:** Thank you for listening, Professor... I can't expect anything to make it better since there isn't anything that would take this pain away completely... All I can do is press on for the sake of my brother. I know that he would love this party, but I also know that he would want me to be happy. He always wished the best for me, and... I can't keep letting myself live in the past for his sake. 

_You say that he would surely be proud of her._

**Quinn:** Thank you, Professor... I don't think I could ever express how much those words mean to me... 

_You tell her that it is no problem._

**Quinn:** I... I should probably get back down to the party. You surely came here for some alone time of your own, and I don't want to infringe on that. I'll see you soon, Professor. Be sure to enjoy yourself, alright?

_You watch as Quinn leaves. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the last Goddess Tower conversation with the Ashen Wolves! Hell yeah!
> 
> -Digital


	50. Ansel

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Ansel standing by themselves. You say hello._

**Ansel:** Ah, Professor! I didn't expect to see you up here!

_You comment on how You didn't think anyone else would be up there._

**Ansel:** Well, perhaps you were wrong! I came up here to investigate the interesting legends surrounding the Goddess Tower. 

_You ask what legends they are referring to._

**Ansel:** Some believe that this place can make people fall in love. Others say that if you come here with a specific person, they could wind up killing you. How unfortunate. I suppose that sometimes it's just like that. 

_You tell them that You have never heard of such legends._

**Ansel:** Perhaps you simply haven't been listening to the right people. They most certainly exist out there. You should do some investigating. 

_You ask if Ansel is being honest with You._

**Ansel:** What? You think that I'm not telling the truth? Pff... 

_You tell Ansel to be honest with You. You say that You are happy to listen to whatever they have to say._

**Ansel:** Wait... You mean it?

_You nod._

**Ansel:** Well... I suppose that it wouldn't hurt. I didn't expect you to see through me so easily. Not many are able to crack that mask of mine. 

_You say that You enjoy seeing Ansel's true self, encouraging them to show it more often._

**Ansel:** If you really want to see it, then we can talk now... 

_You say that You would be happy to._

**Ansel:** You know, I'm really looking forward to writing about this after it's all over. Experiencing it is one thing, but telling the story after it happened... That's another thing. In all honesty, there's nothing quite like the feeling of telling a story for all to see... I enjoy rambling about things and all that, but writing is better than that. 

_You ask what they like writing about._

**Ansel:** Oh, many things... It doesn't matter what I write. Getting through a page and being able to look back over it... Seeing the smiles on people's faces as they feel nothing but pure passion and excitement for what you've done... That's what I like. 

_You tell Ansel that You would be happy to read anything that they have written._

**Ansel:** I'll have to gather some for you! But... Don't tell anybody about this, alright? I don't want other people to think that I'm not who I say I am. It might be true, but I have a reputation to uphold, alright?

_You smile lightly and nod._

**Ansel:** I'm glad that we understand each other. Now, why don't we go back to the party? I can't write about it unless I get down there and see what it has to offer!

_You say that You will catch up with them._

**Ansel:** I'll be looking forward to seeing you later then!

_You watch as Ansel leaves. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long for me to write wow I have the worst attention span
> 
> -Digital


	51. Tsubasa

_You walk up to the Goddess Tower to get some time away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Once there, You see Tsubasa standing by herself. You say hello._

**Tsubasa:** Professor... Hey. I didn't think that I would run into you up here. 

_You ask if it's alright that You are there to see her._

**Tsubasa:** I said it was unexpected, not that I had a problem with it. In fact, it might be nice to get some company.

_You nod your understanding._

**Tsubasa:** You know, it's funny how things can change... If you had caught me a few years ago, I wouldn't be here celebrating with everyone else. Instead, I would be slinking around the shadows. 

_You ask what she means._

**Tsubasa:** Up until recently, I wasn't exactly a friend to the common person who would be coming to this party. Those were unfortunate times, but when push comes to shove, humans will do what they have to in order to survive, no matter how unfortunate the actions... I did what I was forced to do since I wanted to scrape by, even if I hated it immensely. 

_You guess that she would have been at the party to steal something._

**Tsubasa:** Yeah... I was used to having to hide as best as I could to find out more information or steal something valuable. It wasn't a good life, but it kept me going... As much as I resent those times, I suppose that nights like this show why I'm thankful they happened in the first place. 

_You question her as to what she is talking about._

**Tsubasa:** If I hadn't been part of that life, I never would have found Abyss. I don't think there's any other place for me, and if I hadn't stumbled upon it... I don't know where I would be. I was able to find the Ashen Wolves, and even if I'm not an official member of their ranks, they treat me like family. That's appreciated when you've been on the run for as long as you can remember, you know?

_You nod your understanding._

**Tsubasa:** It feels good to be on the other side of the festivities, enjoying myself rather than taking advantage of the happy atmosphere to do something unsavory... I never imagined that I would be in this situation, but I don't think that I can go back now that I'm here. 

_You say that You are happy she is there as well._

**Tsubasa:** Oh, don't flatter me... Okay, maybe just a little bit, but it can wait until later. I want to get back down there. The night will be gone in a flash if I stick around here for too much longer. I'll see you down there when you're finished enjoying time to yourself, Professor. Take as much time as you need. Nobody will judge you for it. 

_You watch as Tsubasa leaves. You close your eyes to enjoy the moment silently before You are inevitably pulled back to the party once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightcore music hits different but if you combine that with my long ass Digimon playlist and it's epic as hell chef's kiss
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
> or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
> I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
